The Matrix : Relouded
by TLN
Summary: Comment parodier Matrix Reloaded de la pire des façons en transformant les persos en dégénérés... pas Scary Matrix, mais, pire... Relouded, ou les relous jamais dead...
1. Default Chapter

the matrix relouded", episod 1.  
  
Voici présenté ici, le aventures multiples et variées de nos héros passées a Zion, comme dans la matrice; joies, peines et   
  
Bane... oui, vous saurez tout (sur le zizi aussi)  
  
Cette histoire est a déconseiller a ceux qui n'auraient pas encore vu le grand; le sublime, le magnifique The Matrix Reloaded...  
  
Dans la chaleur de la derniere cité de l'humanité, le conseiller Amman arangue la foule:  
  
- ... laissons la parole a notre plus grand orateur; qui nous avait plus gonflé depuis longtemps; MORPHEUS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Applaudissements de la foule en délire, on se croierait a un concert des Beatles. Morpheus vient se présenter habillé comme un  
  
village people en hommage a Tank:  
  
- ZION ECOUTE MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE M'APELLE MORPHEUS, JE SUIS ALCOOLIQUE DEPUIS 30 ANS; MAIS J'ESSAIE   
  
D'ARRETER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La foule de Zion applaudit en choeur:  
  
- BONJOUR MORPHEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- TOUTES LES RUMEURS SONT EXACTES, OUI, JE ME CAME PASQUE NIOBE SE TAPE L'AUT BLAIREAU DE LOCK QUI SE   
  
LA PETE; OUI JE SUIS TAREE A CROIRE A LA PROPHETIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS VOUS AUSSIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!  
  
Acclamation de joie du peuple, qui se déchaine.  
  
Pendant ce temps... Neo s'ennui tout seul dans son coin pasque Trinity est encore en train de faire un tour chez l'esteticienne  
  
pour se faire belle pour la soirée; mais soudain, dans un halo de lumière, elle arrive avec rien sur le dos; l'élu s'exite tout seul  
  
et trace vers elle en l'empoignant:  
  
- Tu m'as manqué...  
  
Trini baisse les yeux:  
  
- Je vois ça... tu pourrais te retenir devant tout le monde...   
  
Il serre les jambes:  
  
- Pardon...  
  
- Viens avec moi...  
  
Morpheus est toujours au premier plan, se prenant pour un Dieu du Saturday Night Fever en faisant le geste de Travolta avec sa  
  
main:  
  
- ... DANS NOTRE ELAN DEGENERE DE FETARDS INTEMPESTIFS; ON FERA TREMBLER CES MURS DE CARTON PATE,   
  
ON IRA OU TU VOUDRAS QUAND TU VOUDRAS, ET ON S'AIMERA ENCORE, LORSQUE L'AMOUR SERA MORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La foule zionnaise allume en choeur ses briquets; et reprend:  
  
- TOUTE LA VIE SERA PAREILLE A CE MATIN, AUX COULEURS DE L'ETE INDIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et derrière, ces murs de cartons pates se mettent justement a trembler; parce que deux acteurs se sont plantés de plateau pour   
  
tourner leur scène. Oui... se croyant dissimulés, Neo et Trinity tentent déjà de repeupler le monde en s'amusant, mais soudain,   
  
Neo s'arrête, préoccupé:  
  
- Encore?!!! Neo merde, on a pas fini!!!!! Elu, élu... mon cul...  
  
Mais il se met a chialer comme un petit gamin; alors trini oublie qu'elle n'a pas eu son compte:  
  
- Neo qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Il désigne la foule derrière eux; et Morpheus qui filme en cinémascope la scène avec de grands sourires ( c'est tellemnt morfy...   
  
mais drogué):  
  
- On nous regarde...  
  
La foule zionnais détourne le regard dans un élan commun en répondant:  
  
- NON,NON... ON REGARDE PAS!!!!!!   
  
Et ils commencent a se tirer pour leur laisser l'intimité que Reeves avait réclamé dans son contrat. Mais morpheus ne l'entend pas   
  
comme ça, se prenant déjà pour un grand réalisateur:  
  
- ZIIIIION, PAS BOUGER!!!!!!!!! POUR UNE FOIS QU'ON PEUT FAIRE UN BON FILM DE VACANCES!!!!!!!!!!!! QUI, EN VOUDRA   
  
UN COPIE AU FAIT ?!!!!  
  
Là, tout le peuple se met a hurler dans un brouhaha animal:  
  
- MOI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- MOI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ET MOI AUSSI!!!!!!  
  
Là, Bane surgit de nulle part et lance:  
  
- Ce qu'il y a de bien a être moi, c'est qu'il y a tellement de moi!!!!!!!!  
  
a suivre.....   
  
Trinity tente de retenir son élu pour finir son truc devant tout le monde quand une voix se fait entendre :  
  
-Aïe arrettez de me marchez dessus !!! L'oracle !!! Elle veut voir l'éluuuu !!! arghhhh!  
  
-Pauvre Kid ...  
  
Morpheus court vite vers le Neb sans attendre le reste de l'équipage il se prend les pieds dans sa cape et il se claque comme une   
  
merde. Trinity et Néo se dépeechent de se rhabiller pour embarquer. Néo fait donc une remarque trés intelligente  
  
-Ton téton dépasse cherie !   
  
-Oups désolé ...  
  
-Heuuu et Link je crois qu'on l'a oublié !  
  
-je vais te dire ce que moi je crois, je crois que les opérateurs c'est pas c'qui manque ici, je pense que si on passe une petite   
  
annonce dans Zion magazine on trouvera surement un connard qui attends de plus être payé en cacahuète; et si tu n'es pas   
  
d'accord avec ça et ben je vais aller m'exploser ce putain de building, Link charge le programme ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est   
  
serviable ... faut trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait aller le chercher !!!  
  
Soudain Bane surgit de nul part et dit :  
  
-Je veux bien aller le chercher moi ce terroriste pour le traduire en justice si vous voulez...  
  
-Merci Bane tes un amour !!!!  
  
-Ya pas de quoi .... Muahahahaha!  
  
Appartement Iron,Lion,Zion chez monsieur et madame Link/Zee Peace ForEver, Bane attend devant la porte se retenant de  
  
la defoncée a coup de pompes. Link ouvre la porte :  
  
-HHHAAAAAA BANE qu'est-ce que tu fout là !!!!!!! fallait frapper !!!!!  
  
-hum desolé je vais être tout a fait franc avec vous ... Katia veut voir l'élu... tu dois repartir pour le Neb avant que Morpheus  
  
est fini sa bouteille d'eau de vie ....  
  
-Chuuut si Zee t'entend je suis mort j'ai le temps de me rouler un ptit deux feuilles vite fait au moins ?  
  
-Comme bon vous semble monsieur Link ...mais Morpheus a besoin d'un operateur pas d'un opedealer Muahahahaha!  
  
-Putain Bane faut que t'ayes voir un psy ! Tu deviens comme Lock !  
  
-Bon the time is over monsieur Link... je vais prendre plaisir a vous voir mourrir !  
  
Bane profite de l'inatention de Link, qui se roule un ptit pette tranquillou, pour lui planter une serringue dans le cou, Link tombe  
  
comme une masse. Bane sort de sa poche une tondeuse et un pot de cirrage.  
  
-Le Neb est à moi !!!! Muahahahaha!  
  
Pendant ce temps, sur le Neb justement, Trinity et Néo mange leur bol de morve les yeux dans les yeux comme des tourtereaux  
  
en attendant l'arrivée de Link. Morpheus quand a lui se fait beau dans sa cabine car il va voir Niobe pendant que Néo sera chez  
  
l'Oracle. Il sort une bouteille de Channel N°5.  
  
-Allez Cul-Sec !!!!!  
  
To Be Continued   
  
Dans la cuisine, Neo et trinity toujours en plein p'tit déj vitaminé d'amuuuur, entendent un bruit sournois depuis le couloir:  
  
- Muhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quand ils sortent ils voient Bane/Link danser partout sur en s'aggrippant aux passerelles; ils se regardent:  
  
- Pfff, il est encore allé fumer...  
  
- Ca me fait penser... où est Morpheus?!  
  
Dans sa cabine, Morf expérimente toutes ses tenues, et se trouve assez séduisant dans la dernière qu'il a passé; très légère,  
  
un véritable voile. Seulement,; c'est la robe de trinity... oui, il est dans la cabine de l'élu et de sa poule. Mais il l'a pas vraiment  
  
remarqué passée la 4e bouteille de Chanel. Il rejoint les autres:  
  
- NEBUCHADNEZZAR ECOUTE MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOUS FERONS TREMBLER CES MURS DE... (il se penche vers le mur pour   
  
l'examiner) CE... CES MURS!!!!!!!!! NOUS DIRONS A CES MACHINES QU'ELLES PEUVENT BIEN ALLER PLACE D'CLICHY POUR  
  
SE FAIRE DES EXTRAS L'DIMANCHE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il s'effondre; pendant que trinity gueule:  
  
- EEEEH, MA ROBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Une fois le capitaine Morpheus couché, et déshabillé pasque faut pas pousser c'te robe c'était une Gucci; notre élu peut enfin se  
  
rendre dans la matrice. Trinity le branche, avec un 'ptit bisou:  
  
- Fais attention-mmmmmmmmmmh...  
  
Et finalement elle lui grimpe dessus pasqu'elle ne démord pas a l'idée de finir ce qu'il n'ont pas pu finir t'al heure:  
  
- Trinimmmmmh amour, faut qu'j'accomplisse mon destinmmmmmm...  
  
- Ton destin c'est moi.  
  
Bane/Link se marre devant ses consoles:  
  
- Vous les humains... a vous multiplier, a vous multiplier jusqu'a ce que toutes vos ressource naturelles soient épuisées!!!!!!   
  
Muhahahahaahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous me faites délirer...  
  
Finalement, Trinity a laché Neo, même s'il a fallu prendre un écarteur pour la virer, et le voici parti dans la matrice; mais avant  
  
d'aller voir la vieille Katia, il a décidé d'aller faire des p'tites courses pasque dans le quartier chinois y'a des aphrodisiaques et  
  
vu qu'en ce moment il en a besoin a cause de tous ces cauchemars... enfin bon... ça on est pas censés le savoir, c'est juste inscrit   
  
sur les moniteurs, d'ailleurs y'en a une qu'est contente; elle tape dans ses mains:  
  
- Ouéééé, on va avoir une nuit de folie!!!!!! Enfin si on doit pas se relever pour aller encore nettoyer le vomi de Morpheus...  
  
Bane/Link se fout la tête contre son clavier:  
  
- N'envoyez jamais un humain faire le travail d'un programme!!!!!!!  
  
- Tu nettoieras?!!!! C'est gentil!!!!!! C'est vrai que Neo et moi on a besoin d'intimité... pasqu'entre l'aut alcoolo et tous les peignes  
  
cul qui déposent des cadeaux devant chez nous tous les jours, merci bien... y'a même une vieille qu'a offert sa fille; j'te l'ai   
  
dégommée, elle a atterit dans le truc de recyclage en bas, y parait que Amman est allé la sauter la bas, elle etait contente...  
  
Elle fait un geste de la main et par inadvertance tape la tronche de Bane/Link:  
  
- OH PARDON!!!!!!  
  
Il sourit:  
  
- Non, j'aime expérimenter la douleur!!!!!!! Muhahahaahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
- Je savais que toi et Zee vous étiez pas net!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neo débarque en soutane sexy dans un espèce de salon de thé qui doit pas faire recette vu qu'y a qu'un client; Le mec se ramène  
  
vers notre élu, il a des lunnettes comme John Lennon:  
  
- Dédirez abéritif ?!!!  
  
- Du boibandé, si y'a, merci!!!!!  
  
- Vi, mé de dois d'abord bous desder, bour boir di bou zeteu l'élu!!!!!!!!  
  
Il sourit:  
  
- Il suffit de demander!!!!!   
  
Trop heureux d'échapper a une scène de combat qui, bien que sublime, necessite trop d'entrainement et qu'il vient de fumer de   
  
l'opium en plus, Seraph aux lunettes de Lennon lance:   
  
- De le sabais!!!!!! Alors bous zeteu l'élu?!!!!!!!  
  
- Ouais ouais... bon elle est où la vieille?  
  
a suivre.......  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le Neb, Morpheus s'est reveillé car il a entendu le Logos s'approcher .  
  
-NEBUCHADNEZZAR ECOUTE MOI!!!! ON VA SE COLLER AU LOGOS POUR QUE JE PUISSE Y ALLER !!!! WE ARE STILL  
  
HERE !!!  
  
Bane/Link commence a en avoir marre d'entendre l'autre alcoolique gueuler dans tous les sens.  
  
-Hé merde ! Il me les casse !  
  
Trinity s'approche et lui decolle une grosse claque   
  
-Parle pas comme ca du maitre ! mais ... ta peau ... c'est du cirage !!! j'en ai plein la main !!!  
  
-heu ... merde ...   
  
-Bane !!!! mais ... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ????  
  
Heureusement pour Bane, Morpheus passe en courant et pousse Trinity qui tombe et se cogne la tête contre le reservoir d'eau   
  
tiède du Neb. Morpheus qui a toujours rien compris cri :  
  
-Link ouvre la passerelle pour que j'aille dans le Logos !!!  
  
Bane se cachant le visage appuis sur un bouton qui ouvre la passerelle. Morpheus court vers elle mais comme un con il attend pas   
  
que la passerelle du Logos soit ouverte, il tombe dans les egouts.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la matrice. Néo et Seraph jouent sautte moutons en attendant que la vieille veuille bien se montrer.  
  
Retour sur le Neb où Bane est seul a bord pendant que le Logos aide Morpheus a monter a bord, que Trinity est assommé et que  
  
Néo joue à saute moutons dans la matrice. Bane commence par aller aux commandes du vaisseaux et met le pilote-automatique  
  
vers la surface là où toutes les sentinelles se regroupent. Il descend vers la salle de connexion a la matrice, programme son code  
  
et se rentre un pique dans la nuque (il aime la douleur).  
  
Programme de chargement de la matrice, Smith est seul au milieu d'un truc tout blanc...   
  
-Hé merde sans operateur je peux pas me connecter ou me debrancher, je suis bloqué !!! j'espere que mes clones vont trouver   
  
monsieur anderson ... Muahahahaha!  
  
Matrice, Seraph a enfin trouver ce qu'il devait faire !  
  
-Ah egxuse noi né y folut qué youvré ung porte  
  
-T'auré pas pu le dire avant !!!  
  
Serpah s'approche d'une porte et l'ouvre, derrière cette porte un long couloir avec des milliers de portes vertes. Il en ouvre une  
  
autre et l'oracle se trouve là assisse entrain de nourir des corbeaux avec des restes de chease burger.  
  
To Be Continued ...   
  
La vieille parle toute seule aux pigeons, faut croire que son disque dur est rayé:  
  
- Petits, petits, petits... venez voir Katia; pour 200 balles vous aurez la totale!!!!!!  
  
Neo s'approche, haussant un sourcil:  
  
- Putain, chui entouré de camés et d'alcoolos moi...  
  
- Ohhh!!!! Neo!!!!!! Excuse moi mon petit, mais des fois, les vieilles habitudes reprennent le dessus!!!!!! Tu veux t'asseoir?  
  
- Non, non...  
  
Elle tape sur le banc:  
  
- SI!!!! TU VEUX T'ASSEOIR!!!!!!!!  
  
Là, neo s'asseoit, effrayé de la sagesse psychotique de l'oracle:  
  
- Oui,oui... je... j'avais envie de m'asseoir de toute façon, je... voila.  
  
- Je sais; tu es fatigué... tu as ces cauchemars, et Trinity te mène la vie dure pasque tu peux plus finir c'que tu commences... on   
  
va arranger ça, ne t'inquiètes pas!!!!  
  
- Non, non, Seraph m'a filé une bouteille de boisbandé; et pis en plus, j'avais fini la dernière fois... son bassin s'était contracté,   
  
elle m'avait fait sa tête de "on y est, là c'est bon"... c'est juste que bon, elle aime le faire plusieurs fois de suite, elle a une   
  
santé de fer et là, on avait du public alors...  
  
- TA GUEULE!!!!!!! C'est pas vrai ça!!!!!!!!! Laisse moi faire une scène dialoguée au moins avant de mourir!!!!!!!  
  
A bord du Logos, Niobe tente d'arrêter Morpheus qui vient de lui piquer une de ses robes:  
  
- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST PAS PASQUE TANK EST MORT QUE TU DOIS PORTER LE DEUIL PENDANT   
  
ENCORE 10 ANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Morf se met a pleurer:  
  
- C'était dans son testament, et personne respecte ses dernières volontés!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle le console:  
  
- Morpheus, certaines choses ne changent jamais, par exemple, tu seras toujours alcoolo... mais certains choses changent... Tank   
  
voulait que vous honnoriez sa mémoire en robe, mais c'était il y a 6 mois. Et tu as déjà craqué toutes les robes de Trinity, je le   
  
sais...  
  
Là, Lock sort de nulle part; pasque c'est qu'un con:  
  
- Capitaine Morpheus... touche pas a ma brune.  
  
- Quoi? Y'a de la bière a bord?!!!!!!  
  
Dans un autre vaisseau, pour ne pas le citer, le Nebuchadnezzar, Trinity fini par émerger de son coma causé par l'aut déchet:  
  
- Neo, je suis enceinte... (houlaaaaa...) euh, merde, euh, non... Neo ???? T'es là?!!! Morpheus?!!!! Commandant Spock?!!!!  
  
Voyant qu'il n'y a personne de conscient (ce qui est le cas tte l'année d'ailleurs), elle tente de se souvenir, puis soudain, voyant  
  
Bane enciragé, connecté a la matrice, elle hurle:  
  
- J'VAIS EXPLOSER CE PUTAIN D'BUILDING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bé, Morpheus l'a pas raté pourqu'elle soit dans un état pareil...  
  
Mais un nouveau bruit sournois se fait entendre:  
  
- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oui, depuis le loading programm, Bane/Smith s'éclate toujours...   
  
Voyant une forme dans le loading, Trinity s'empresse d'appeler Neo, toujours en grande conversation avec l'aut vieille folle:  
  
- NEOY'ABANESQU'APRITLAPLACEDELINKAVECDUCIRAGEETDESFAUSSESDREAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Déjà abruti par le discours incompréhensible de l'oracle, Neo s'apprête a pleurer:  
  
- Mais triniiiiiiiii, chui l'élu; pas Merovingien!!!!!!!!!  
  
- C'est qui ça?!!!  
  
- C'est Lambert Wilson.  
  
- Ah, oui, le gominé qui se fait faire une gaterie dans les chiottes dans la scène d'après?!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Non, la scène d'après c'est le combat que j'ai répété pendant des mois ...   
  
- Non, t'as encore a parler avec l'aut folle...  
  
- Oui...bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?!!!!!  
  
- C'est Banes, ce connard, il a prit la place de Link sur le neb, et il est connecté a la matrice..ptêt qu'il te cherche...  
  
Neo se marre:  
  
- Encore un mec amoureux de moi!!!!!!! Tank, le Kid, Cypher... j'les fait tous craquer...  
  
Puis là, sortant du brouillard, une voix sournoisement connue se fait entendre:  
  
- Oui, moi aussi monsieur Anderson, vous me faites me... multiplier de joie...  
  
C'EST SMITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Néo regarde vers le bout de la cour, il n'en revient pas, Smith est toujours vivant !  
  
-Monsieur Anderson !  
  
-Mon nom est ................................................................ merde c'est quoi mon nom déjà ?  
  
-Néo !  
  
-Ha oué merci Katia !  
  
Smith sourit.  
  
-Katia...vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de mon rôle dans la prophetie j'ai du l'apprendre par moi même...je ne trouve pas ca trés fair   
  
play  
  
Néo sourit.  
  
-Toi un rôle dans la prophetie ??? tu veux rire !!!  
  
-Ainsi vous n'avez toujours pas compris Monsieur Anderson, pourtant avec tout ce qui nous lie vous auriez pu comprendre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui nous lie ?  
  
-Nous partageons le même vaisseaux ! Muahahahaha!  
  
-Morpheus !!! J'en était sûr !!!  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le Neb, Trinity se decide a faire sortir Bane du programme. Elle lui envoit un téléphone pour l'aider a sortir.   
  
Bane se reveille, elle le debranche. Il regarde Trinity pendant qu'il s'enlève son cirage et ses dreads :  
  
-Je crois que je vous doit des explications mademoiselle Ann-Moss...  
  
-Je vais te dire ce que moi je crois je crois que tu es le sosie de Cypher ! je crois aussi que tu va me dire ce que tu fous sur  
  
MON overcraft !!! Et tu peux aller en enfer parce que tu n'iras pas ailleur. Trinity charge le programme.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la matrice, Smith fait un beau discour sur les causes a effets.  
  
-J'ai fait un petit tour chez le Merovingien avant de venir  
  
Haaaa tout s'explique ! Bref il fait son discours, la vieille est partie avec Jackie Chan et Néo ecoute rien de ce que le pingouin lui   
  
dit. Et là dix Smith arrivent.  
  
-Nous sommes  
  
-Là par   
  
-Votre faute  
  
-Monsieur Anderson  
  
-Et nous   
  
-Voulons la  
  
-Même chose  
  
-Que vous...  
  
-TOUT  
  
Smith s'approche de Néo et lui entre la main dans le bide.  
  
-Fout ca ailleurs et va faire une touze avec tes clones mais laisse moi tranquille ou sinon je retiens ma respiration !!!  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le Logos... ca s'arrange pas ! Morpheus se bat avec Lock pendant que Sparks et Ghost organise les paris.  
  
-10 barres de fers (mais des barres de faire koi ? ta gueule !!!) pour le gras du bide !  
  
-20 pour le sosie de Sarkosy en noir !!!  
  
To Be Continued ...   
  
Dans la cour aux pigeons; Smith(s) tente(nt) d'arrêter la folie destructrice de l'élu:  
  
- Monsieur Anderson, arrêtez de..  
  
- Tirer sur ces pigeons, ils ne vous..   
  
- Ont rien fait!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ou bien est-ce parce que vous...  
  
- Avez peur de vous prendre une..  
  
- Déculottée de notre part?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aussitot, Neo stoppe son exercice de style et se tourne vers le Smith le plus proche:  
  
- Quuuuuuuaaaaaaa?!!!!!!!! Vous essayez encore de m'entrainer dans vos partouzes de dégénérés hermaphrodites?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sur le Logos, l'agitation est la même; Morpheus et Lock enchainent les upercuts; Sparks, a installé des caméras pour faire profiter   
  
du spectacle a TV Zion, Ghost joue les commentateurs, pendant que Niobe est partie ranger ses robes:  
  
- Oui, et MOrpheus tente le coup du ciseau, il l'envoie dans les cordes!!!!!!!! Lock se relève... oui attendez, on dirait qu'il tente de  
  
dire quelque chose...  
  
- ADRIAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Morpheus en profite pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans le bas ventre en se marrant:  
  
- J'ai joué dans Apocalypse Now!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Echo lointain qui vient on ne sait comment:  
  
-MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAAAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bien entendu, c'est Bane, qui, depuis le Nebuchadnezzar, est le seul homme au monde a ne pas redouter les monologues de Trinity:  
  
- Mlle Moss... voici donc la forme ultime de votre civilisation?!!! pousser des gueulantes pour faire peur aux hommes de bonne  
  
volonté?!!   
  
Là, pour toute réponse, Trinity lui retourne une baffe ; Bane réplique:  
  
- Oooooh, oui maitresse!!!! (oui il est donc sado maso)  
  
Mais là; avant qu'elle n'ai pu répliquer, le téléphone sonne, c'est Neo, toujours affairé dans la matrice, a combattre dans cette   
  
bon sang de scène du Brawl qui va révolutionner le cinéma, tout ca pasqu'un des smith a tenté de lui mettre la main au panier pour  
  
tester sa théorie de "déculottée":  
  
- Allo Link?!!!!!  
  
- Non, c'est Serge.  
  
- Karamazov?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Reggiani?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Benamou?  
  
- Neo, arrête ton cirque, ou je te refait le coup du maquillage, et cette fois, je mettrais du waterproof.  
  
- C'est toi qu'a commencé!!!!!!!  
  
- Non, c'est toujours toi. Et des fois tout ça pasqu'y a un peu de spectateurs, tu veux pas finir...  
  
- Oui mais là, on avait déjà fin..  
  
- QU'EST-TU VEUX?!!!!!!  
  
Sur le Logos, Lock est mort. Non, c'est pas vré... mais ca vous aurait fait plaisir hein?!!!!   
  
Non en fait, il est juste dans le coma, mais pas a cause de Morpheus, a cause de l'une des caméras de sparks qui lui est tombé   
  
sur la tronche.   
  
Ce cher Morpehus qui d'ailleurs, est en train de fêter sa victoire facile avec Niobe, qui vient de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait toujours  
  
(juste pasqu'elle sait qu'il va toucher des pourcentages sur les recettes du film; et vu que Moss est sur le coup avec Reeves, il   
  
restait plus que l'alcoolo):  
  
- WE ARE STILL HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Oui mamour, et si tu veux, je te prêtes toutes mes robes!!!!!!!  
  
Là, transporté de joie;il l'empoigne et l'embrasse avec passion...  
  
Neo toujours au téléphone, joue aux quilles avec les agents Smith d'une manière tellement sexy et classieuse que j'en pleure,   
  
balancant tout ce qu'il trouve a leurs tronches... des voitures, des vieilles dames, les pigeons morts de tt a l'heure:  
  
- Trinity, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi...  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Il me faut une pensée joyeuse pour pouvoir m'envoler.  
  
- On est pas dans Peter Pan!!!!!!!  
  
- Vas y... dis moi que... chui un super coup...  
  
Trinity sourit:  
  
- Neo, tu sens mon coeur; tu m'as explosé mon putain de building... tu me l'explose a chaque fois, parce que tu es l'élu Neo; tu  
  
es... mon épée de matelas.  
  
Aussitot, Neo s'envole au plus haut des cieux, vers l'infini et audela; et se tape la tête contre un boeing 747 de la compagnie   
  
Virgin   
  
a suivre......   
  
-Aïïïeeee !!!!! Ca fait super maleuh !!!  
  
Néo est a terre, seul problème, les Smith sont encore là.  
  
-WE  
  
-ARE  
  
-ALWAYS  
  
-STILL  
  
-HERE  
  
-MISTER  
  
-ANDERSON !!!!!  
  
-Bon les gars vous allez arrettez ? Faut qu'on se prepare pour le Mage Brawl dans Revolutions ! Desolé mais j'me renvole !  
  
Néo se renvole ... Non serieux ? si je te jurre !! Waw comment tu fais bien ton metier !! Nan mais tu sait je fait ca a mi-temps,  
  
attend y a mon portable...Allo ? Oui monsieur Silver desolé. Combien ? 50% de salaire en moins ??? ok je reprend le travail !!!  
  
Donc humhum je disait...oui Néo s'est envolé c'est bien !   
  
Pendant ce temps sur le Neb... Bane est toujours attaché a un siège. Trinity lui pose enfin une question :  
  
-Tu es qui ?  
  
-Heuu Bane Humain Bane...  
  
-Tes là pourquoi ?  
  
-Pour remplacer Link mademoiselle AnnMoss...  
  
-C'etait une raison pour m'assomer ??? Si tu n'aimais pas ca je me retiendrais pas de te frapper !!!  
  
-Mmm pouvez-vous me detacher mademoiselle AnnMoss ? Je vous promé d'etre sage ...  
  
-Je vais te dire ce que moi je crois ...  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le Logos, Niobe et Morpheus continuent de s'embrasser ils battent un record du monde : 10min35s.  
  
Néo recommence son combat contre les Smith, ils arrivent enfin à l'attraper, ils sont a cent sur lui !  
  
-Bande de partouzeurs lachés moi !!!  
  
-C'est ineluctable !  
  
-Non c'est "c'est inevitable" !  
  
-Tes sûr ???  
  
-Oué regarde c'est dans le script  
  
-Ben non y a des cendres d'un des cigares de Silver qui masque le texte !!!  
  
-Heuuu les gars ...  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Keanu est partit !!!  
  
-Hé merde !!!! Et Bane il est où ???  
  
Justement, Trinity est toute rouge car ses monologues n'ont aucuns effets sur Bane.  
  
-Ok je te relache !!!!   
  
-Ha enfin !!! Mouhahahahaha !!!!  
  
-Operateur ...  
  
Trinity trouve moi une sortie !!!  
  
-Oué c'est ca pour que tu ailles encore vois la femem en robe rouge !!  
  
Mais mamoour ... je suis qu'une petite chose fragile et ... si c'est comme ca je vais voir la ritale !!!  
  
-Ok Ok !!!! Y a une sortie au ... chateau de Merovingien ... HHAAAAAAAA  
  
-MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....   
  
Niobe vient de faire une crise d'apoplexie; oui, le baiser de Morpheus imbibé d'alcool a achevé sa résistance, ce dernier s'agite:  
  
- Non, trinity, me lache pas!!!!!  
  
Elle relève la tête:  
  
- Non, ca c'est dans une autre scène.  
  
Elle retombe dans les pommes.  
  
Neo, lui; s'est ré-envolé, sans se crouter cette fois; faut dire qu'il est allé s'acheter un radar chez Monsieur Bricolage avant de   
  
repartir; il s'aprête a pénétrer dans le restaurant "Le Vrai", là où se trouve la sortie; mais il entend un hurlement venir du fond:  
  
- NOM DE DIEU DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE SALOPERIE DE CONNARDS D'ENCULES DE TA MERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il entre dans la salle, et voit un homme remonter sa braguette avec colère, c'est Lambert Wislon avec plein de gel dans   
  
les cheveux, il parle a une blondasse:  
  
- Mais c pa possible une connasse pareille; NOM DE DIEU DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE SALOPERIE DE COUILLE DE MERDE!!!!  
  
C'était pas une nouvelle part de gateau!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il voit Neo, et retrouve sa dignité:  
  
- Ooooooh; ne serait-ce pas, Neo, le grand chevalier blanc vétu de noir; le prêtre qui tombe la soutane; le superman du 21e siècle,  
  
le Dieu du sex apeal; le bo gosse aux lunettes, le timide aux supers pouvoirs, le superhéros poli et bien élevé?!!!!!!  
  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
  
Mégalo du siècle...  
  
Sur le neb, Trinity est désormais seule,;ayant envoyé Bane se promener dans les égouts histoire de réfléchir a ses gestes. Elle   
  
joue donc au chef pasque de toute façon, ils sont tous mégalos. Elle change tout de place, vire des fauteuils, et oblige le Kid   
  
(qu'elle a au préalable fait venir en escaladant tous les égouts depuis Zion, mais bon, il aime ça... encore un maso tiens...)a   
  
repeindre les murs DE TERRE DE PIERRE ET D'ACIER, ET NOUS ADRESSERONS UN MESSAGE A LEUR ARMEE!!!!!!!! (Houla; je  
  
crois que je m'égare); donc, les murs, DE TERR, non, c'est bon, j'arrête:  
  
- Repasse une couche là pour masquer le vomi de Morpheus; DEBORDE PAS!!!!!!!!! Ou j't'explose comme ce putain d'building!!!!!!  
  
- Oué, et ben je sais pas si je vais m'engager sur le Neb tout compte fait...  
  
- Je sais que tu veux draguer mon mec, mais tu m'fais pas peur, j'en ai maté des plus sévères que toi... une pute en rouge, une  
  
salope en blanc; un taré avec des sourcils bizarres, un chauve alcoolique, même l'aut là dans la matrice...  
  
- Qui?  
  
- Moi, moi, moi, et moi aussi...  
  
- T'as prit les pilules de Morpheus?  
  
- Comment tu sais qu'il en a?!!!!!!!!  
  
Et Le Kid se sauve en courant; elle le course:  
  
- TOUCHE AUX PILULES ET CE SERA LA DERNIERE CHOSE QUE TU TOUCHERAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tout va mieux sur le Logos, Niobe s'est réveillée ( ouais tu parles...pffff) grace a Morf qui s'est mit a danser comme ça la fait   
  
tellement kiffer:  
  
- YYYYY- MMMM- CCCCCC- AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Je me souvenais bien que tu étais un danseur terrible mamour chéri!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et ils se réembrassent avec passion, après que Niobe ai tendu un petit bonbon "La Vosgienne" a Morfy quand même; pasqu'elle veut  
  
pas risquer un coma ityllique par répércution de l'haleine encore une fois (diagnostic de mon mari le Docteur Carter )  
  
Restaurant "Le vrai", étage 101; Neo et Mero sont en pleine conversation, Persy observe, nichons en avant cette salope:  
  
-... et je lui ai dit "Nom de dieu de bordel de putain de merde a queue de pompe a chiottes", et elle m'a répondu, "mais je ne parle  
  
pas français!!!" Cette connasse!!!!!!! J'en ai marre de me faire faire mes gateries par des tourtes... toi comment ca se passe? Tu   
  
dois avoir des hordes de groupies!!!!!  
  
Neo est très géné de la sale ritale qui le dévisage, il pleure presque, avec une grande envie d'appeler trinity au secours, mais:  
  
- Moi, je suis amoureux fou... je vais sacrifier le monde pour elle. Tout va être détruit, mais j'm'en branle...   
  
- Ah!!!! Tu vas choisir la porte de gauche?!!!! Genial, tu vas t'embarquer dans le trip de cause a effet et faire un choix sans savoir   
  
pourquoi,mais t'auras le pouvoir de dire non a l'inéluctabilité!!!!!! Je suis fier de toi, aller on trinque!!!!!!!!  
  
a suivre......   
  
Pendant ce temps dans les egouts, Bane reflaichit a un futur plan pour eliminer l'élu ou ses amis.  
  
-Je sait ! Ha non ca c'est une soustraction... a moins que ... non plus ... et si ?? ... non ... Loana ... merde l'humanté m'envahit  
  
vite faut que je me fasse mal !!! Mouhahaha!!!  
  
Nebuchadnezzar, Trinity et The Kid sont completement defoncés, hé oui ils ont trouvés une plante made in Zion dans la cabine de   
  
Link.  
  
-Waw je crois que c'est de la bonne ...  
  
-Je vais te dire ce que moi je crois... je crois que je suis defoncé et que je suis pas aller en enfer mais je plane plutot comme mon  
  
nono ... Kid fait tourner !  
  
-Tiens...et Bane il est où ?  
  
-Je sait pas surement entrain de se faire mal hinhinhin  
  
-hinhinhin je suis fonfonce ....  
  
Logos, Morpheus se decide enfin a retourner au Neb, seul problème il a disparu de la circulation quand Bane a fait mumuse avec les   
  
boutons...  
  
-LOGOS ECOUTE MOI !!!! WE ARE STILL HERE !!! mais helas le Neb is not still here alors faut trouver un truc a faire là ...   
  
Niobe enleve mon doigt de ta bouche on a déjà fait ca 4 fois !!!  
  
-Oué 4 fois en 10 ans !  
  
-Sparks la ferme !!!  
  
-Tiens mais c'est Lock là ! Il a réussi a forcer la serrure des chiottes !! Vite Morfy casse toi !!!!  
  
-Je vais dans les egouts !!! J'emporte une robe et une bouteille de Channel n°5 pour la route !  
  
Retour sur Néo et Mero qui boivent tranquillement leur vin...  
  
-Au faite Néo pourquoi être venu me voir ? je veux la cause a effet !  
  
-Ha oui c'est vrai fallait que je vienne parceque la seule sortie est ici... tiens bizarre Trinity appelle toujours pas !  
  
-Trinity vous comble sexuellement ?  
  
-Ha oué grave !!!!  
  
-Putain de bordel de merde moi je ne trouve que des idiottes ! Vous êtes au courant pour Smith ?  
  
-Smith ???? Nan qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ???  
  
-Mmmm Rien !!! C'est quoi les codes d'entrées pour Zion ?  
  
-Alors le code de Morpheus c'est le 69666channel5.pastis51... mais attendez je vais pas tout vous dire !!! ... mais pourquoi je   
  
repond a toutes vos questions ???  
  
-Regardez votre verre vous devez voir le code ...  
  
-Heuu vous m'avez drogué !!! Mais chui l'élu moi !!!!  
  
-Non je ne vous ai pas drogué vous êtes comme qui dirait trop bourré ! Cause - Effet !  
  
Egouts du monde réel, Morpheus a finit la bouteille de Channel et mis la robe de Niobe, soudain il voit une forme au loin : C'est le  
  
Neb !  
  
-NEBUCHADNEZZAR ECOUTE MOI !!!!   
  
Une voix se fait entendre tout a coup :  
  
-Le grand Morpheus je suppose que vous voulez aller au vaisseau ?  
  
-Bane ??? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ???  
  
-Tout ! Mouhahahaha  
  
Morpheus sort son katana portatif a tout faire (comme la barre de faire.. mais la barre de faire quoi ???) et Bane sort son   
  
couteau de poche coupeur de main. Morpheus fait son signe de provoc avec sa main ce qui enerve profondement Bane.  
  
-Je vais prendre plaisir a vous voir mourir, Monsieur Fishburne, Mouhahahaha !!!!  
  
To Be Continued ...   
  
Morpheus fier de lui, et beurré, saute dans les airs en pensant qu'il peut faire le coup de l'aigle a dans le monde réél; mais il   
  
s'aggripe la robe dans son Katana et se déshabille tout seul se retrouvant en slip, Bane est admiratif:  
  
- Muhahahahahahah!!!!!!!On se croierait dans "Final flight of the osiris"!!!!!!!  
  
- Ouais, je sais, mais la prod a pas voulu me filer le même kimono...  
  
- Quoi, celui de Thadeus?  
  
- Non, celui de Joe, le rouge, c'est ma couleur... comme mes yeux après le Chanel...  
  
(pas de comentaires)  
  
Dans le restaurant "Le Vrai", Neo est en train de rouler sous la table après s'être descendu deux bouteilles du meilleur vin   
  
français qu'on puisse trouver (vive la France); Mero est parti pisser, et l'a donc laissé seul avec sa nympho de ritale:  
  
- Bouffon mégalo...  
  
Neo se relève avec difficulté et reprend place en pleurnichant, pasqu'il est sensible et qu'il aime pas qu'on l'aime pas:  
  
- Moi?! Mais chui gentil moi!!! C'est Morf qu'est mégalo!!!!  
  
- Oui, enfin, lui au moins, il a joué dans Apocalypse Now...  
  
Et Neo ne se retient plus de chialer:  
  
- J'veuuuuuuuuux rentreeeeeeeer aaaaaa laaaaaaaaa maaaaiiiiiiiiiisoooooon!!!!!!!!!!Chaiiii mêêêêêêême paaaaaaas oùùù est laaaa   
  
sooortiiiiiie!!!!!!!!!  
  
La ritale se ramène vers lui en se la jouant séductrice de seconde zone:  
  
- Je vous donnerez ce que vous voulez, mais en échange; je veux un baiser...  
  
Hurlement depuis le nebuchadnezzar; Trinity défoncée, vient d'entendre le son de la drague au loin; et, tirant le kid par les   
  
cheveux pasqu'il est en plein trip, elle veut se brancher a la matrice pour faire sa fête a la ritale:  
  
- KID, TU M'BRANCHES!!!!!!!!!  
  
- cccc'tuuuuuu veuuuuuux, maiiiiiis, chuiiiiiiii puuuceauuux alooooors, soiiiiiiis gentiiiille....  
  
Elle lui fout une baffe:  
  
- CA, CA M'FRAIT MAL!!!!!! BRANCHE MOI AU PROGRAMME QUE J'ME DEMOLLISSE CE PUTAIN DE BUILDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Engagez vous, rengagez vous qu'ils disaient...  
  
Et il s'écroule.  
  
Mais là, la porte du Neb s'ouvre, c'est Lock, avec un gros pansement autour du crane, il hurle:  
  
- OU EST MORPHEUS????????? IL A EMMENE POUR 10 PLAQUES DE CHANEL !!!!!!  
  
Morpheus, qui, se trouve maintenant en plein combat avec bane:  
  
- ... pierre!!!!!!!! Niquéééééé, t'as dit ciseau!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Je comprends rien... Monsieur Fishburne, le choix t'appartiens, explique moi ou bien tu vas mourir...  
  
- C pourtant pas compliqué merde!!!!!!!!!! J't'ai dit, les pierres ca ecrase les ciseaux!!!!!!  
  
- Oui, mais, les ciseaux, ca coupe, ca fait du bien là où ca fait mal!!!!!!!Muhahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Tiens, tu veux boire un coup? Y'me restes que du Synthol...  
  
Trinity déboule au restaurant "le vrai", défoncant une fenêtre avec une moto, et tapant sur tous les serveurs, faisant voler les  
  
plateaux les uns après les autres, elle prend son téléphone:  
  
- J'y suis.  
  
C'est Lock, qui est aux commandes du Neb a cet instant. Oui, Trinity lui a promis de lui livrer morpheus en échange de son aide   
  
pour Neo, et d'un hectare de terrain a zion pour faire pousser la plante de Link, pasque... c'est vraiiiment d'la bonne...  
  
Enfin, bon... pour dire que Neo et Trinity sont vraiment top champions pour sacrifier tout le monde quand un d'eux est en danger,  
  
c'est l'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lock pique une réplique de Niobe pasque lui a pas de trucs cool a dire comme ça dans le film:  
  
- Ok démolie moi cette connasse!!!  
  
Neo, toujours en train de pleurer, s'apprête a ceder aux avances de la ritale, pasqu'il veut vraiment rentrer chez lui et qu'il sait  
  
toujours pas comment et même qu'en plus sa chérie elle est pas là et:  
  
- TRINITY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
la ritale tape du pied, en transe:  
  
- OH OUI!!!! JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME FASSIEZ CROIRE QUE JE SUIS ELLE!!!!!!!  
  
Mais il se lève alors qu'elle se penche vers lui et elle s'eclate la gueule dans le fromage qui pue sur la table des jumeaux, bien fait,  
  
na.  
  
Il prend Trinity dans ses bras, enfin, se soutient sur elle surtout, mais vu qu'elle est défoncée, elle se soutient aussi sur lui, et,  
  
en bref, il faut pas plus de 10 secondes pour qu'il finissent par terre; la... chaleur les envahi:  
  
- Tu penses a c'que je penses...  
  
- Si tu penses que cet ascenseur est incroyablement lent...  
  
Et ils s'embrassent avec fougue et passion et beauté et amour et c'est merveilleux...  
  
A suivre....   
  
Néo commence a tirer sur le pantalon en latex de Trinity son dernier record pour le retirer etant de 24,32 minutes on a le temps   
  
d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans les egouts.  
  
Morpheus a moitié a poil et Bane passent enfin a des choses plus interessantes, ils jouent a la bataille navale avec des cailloux.   
  
Bane est en transe.  
  
-Mouhaha ! Ca fait mal quand le missile tombe sur le bateau !!!!  
  
-Tiens y a le Neb là-bas...si il me voit je pourrais peut être...  
  
-HéHOOOOO MORPHEUS !!!!  
  
-Merde c'est qui ca ? Link ??? Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ??????  
  
-Tiens tu tes remis de mon attaque surprise...dommage...Mouhahaha !!!!  
  
-J'ai remonté toutes les egouts a pied !  
  
-Ta pas rencontré de sentinelles ????  
  
-Heu non bizarre ...  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas elles sont toutes dans notre direction, MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAARGHPOUAHBEURK !!!!  
  
-Merde il s'etouffe !  
  
-Faut appellez les Urgences de Zion !!!!  
  
-Ben tes pas rancunier toi, il a voulu nous tuer !!!  
  
-Ouai mais j'ai dit ca pour lancer Trinitylovesneo dans son trip du Docteur Carter !  
  
-Ha ok !  
  
Pendant ce temps a Vera Cruz :  
  
-Ca fera 14dollars39  
  
-Tenez  
  
-Bonne journée  
  
Dans la matrice, Néo a enfin réussi a retirer le pantalon de Trinity.  
  
-Tu portes une gaine !!!!!  
  
-JE VAIS TE DIRE CE QUE MOI JE CROIS .... Merde mon portable sonne.  
  
Trinity revenez je vois Morpheus en slip, Link et Bane entrain de gigoter dans tous les sens  
  
-OK on reviens.  
  
-Revenir ??? Mais je veux baiser moi !!!!  
  
Oué ben moi je baise plus avec Niobe depuis des mois !!!  
  
-Ta gueule Lock !!!! Elle est où la prochaine sortie ???  
  
A droite  
  
-OUAI BEN C'EST PAS UNE REPONSE !!!!  
  
Profitant de l'effet de surprise la ritale sort enfin sa tête du fromage des jumeaux et leur ordonne a eux et aux vampires   
  
d'attaquer le couple sexy du troisieme millenaire...  
  
-A l'attaque !!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED .... 


	2. Partie 2

Les jumeaux se fondent dans leur effet spécial qui coute très cher et que Silver a fait exploser son peacmaker tellement c'est   
  
bonbon; et TRinity lance:  
  
- Ca c'est très fort...  
  
Mais en fait c'était pas pour ça, c'était pasque Neo avait réussi a lui ré-enfiler son pantalon de latex en 10 secondes après  
  
l'avoir enduit de vaseline a l'intérieur. Emerveillée, elle continue:  
  
- Mais comment t'as fait ça?  
  
- Fait quoi?  
  
- Tu te déplace comme eux, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu...  
  
Il la regarde en fronçant un sourcil:  
  
- Hein?  
  
- Quoi, c'est bien Matrix?!  
  
- Non, c'est Reloaded là...   
  
- T'es sûr pasque je....   
  
L'un des jumeaux vient taper sur l'épaule de Trinity:  
  
- Eh Oh; on a un combat là!!!  
  
Trinity lui sourit:  
  
- Non, non merci, j'ai pas trop envie là... on remet ça a quand on aura le maitre des clés, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?! Mmmh?!  
  
Le jumeau, séduit par la bleuté des yeux de Trini, lance tout penaud:  
  
- Nous sommes d'accord  
  
le deuxième retorque:  
  
- Oui nous le sommes.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lock rapproche le Neb de l'équipe de bras cassés dont un en slibard quand même (d'ailleur Morpheus a réussi a   
  
reveiller Bane avec un reste de Synthol qu'il a du donner a contre-coeur)... notre exhibo du siècle Morphy. Il en descend et prend  
  
part a la conversation:  
  
- Capitaine Morpheus, est-ce que vous trouvez serieux de vous montrer dans cette tenue face aux soldats d'un rang inférieur au  
  
votre?  
  
- Quoiiiiiiiiiiii?!!!!!!! Forcément toi, tu t'marres jamais...   
  
- Si, je peux me taper des big délires quand ça me prend!!!!!!  
  
Morf, Link et Bane se marrent en coeur:  
  
- MOUHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et Lock prend un air de défi:  
  
- Ok!!!!!! Ok!!!!!!!! Voila, vous avez gagné, j'vais être délire a mort; chui même sûr que je vous prend tous au concours du plus gros   
  
délire!!!!!!  
  
Et il se fout lui aussi en slip, balançant ses fringues au fin fond des égouts sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. Morf   
  
court jusqu'au Neb et revient avec un carton de bouteilles de Synthol:  
  
- Les gars, je déclare le 1er concours du plus gros délire de l'armée Zionnaise ouvert!!!!!!!!!! Pas de quartier, 8 bouteilles   
  
chacun!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Au resto "Le vrai", Mero rejoint la troupe, essuyant discrètement le rouge a lèvre qu'il ne porte pas sur la bouche; il sourit:  
  
- Alors; nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connards d'enculés de ta mère, ça va bien?!  
  
Là, tel un chien de chasse a l'arrêt, il regarde Trinity, qui tape la discute aux jumeaux, tranquille:  
  
- ... ouais, j'dis pas... mais faudrait penser a vous mettre au soleil de temps en temps, pasque pour draguer les filles; le blanc  
  
cadavre, c'est pas l'idéal... regardez mon mec, comme il est beau!!!!  
  
Elle désigne Neo qui pose comme un mannequin pour l'occasion. Mero choppe la main de Trini au passage et la baise tel un gentleman   
  
frenchy:  
  
- Mon dieu, mon Dieu!!!!! Trinity, la guérrière de latex et de feu; la beauté calibrée, la championne de Kung fu jambes écartées,  
  
l'ange descendu de sa moto, la main de fer dans un gant de velours doublé de cuir brillant dans la nuit!!!!!! Enchanté!!!!!!  
  
Trinity regarde Neo :  
  
- Il est taré lui?!  
  
Neo murmure fort:  
  
- Non, c'est l'alcool...  
  
- Encore un?!!!!  
  
A suivre......   
  
Pendant ce temps dans les egouts, Bane remarque que Lock parle comme un programme avec son air droit et dur. Link et Morpheus  
  
echange un regard amical.  
  
-Tu penses a ce que je pense mon frère ?  
  
-Ouais Link...je savais pas que tu etait de ce bord et Zee alors ?  
  
-Hééé !!! mais je te parlé pas de ca moi !!! Je te disait qu'il faudrait courir vers le Neb discretement mais ... Morpheus tes   
  
où ???? MERDE il est déjà parti !!! Oublie pas la robe de Niobe mon frère !!!  
  
Link court vers le Neb, Lock et Bane remarque enfin qu'ils s'enfuient ils tentent de les arretter même le couteau de Bane n'y  
  
pourra rien...le Neb a decollé.  
  
Le resto "Le Vrai" est toujours respladissant malgré la moto, la vaseline, la crème solaire pour les twins et le fromage un peu  
  
partout. Trinity a enfin compris quel était pas là pour le Maitre des clés mais pour trouver une sortie. Son téléphone sonne.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
Wazza Trini ! Je vois que tu as trouvé ma plante ! Je savais pas que l'ortie des egouts ca se fummait !  
  
-Des orties .... j'ai rien fummé c'est le Kid !!!  
  
Oué ben trouvons une sortie mon belle ange brun...alors y en a une prés de chez toi  
  
-Tu peux pas te manier un peu !!!!  
  
Tiens ca se bouge dans le Logos ca faisait longtemps ! Niobe a trouvé l'endroit où se trouver le Neb, elle y retrouve sa belle   
  
robe en lambeau et le couteau de Bane.  
  
-Je crains le pire ...  
  
-Moi je m'en fout Trinity est pas impliquée !  
  
-Ghost tu me les casse avec ta Trini elle est mackée !!!!  
  
Surgissant de l'ombre Bane fait peur a tout l'equipage.  
  
-Mouhahaha !  
  
-HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
-MAMAAAN  
  
-TRINITYYYYYYY  
  
-Merde ce n'est que Bane !   
  
-On aurait dit un agent !  
  
-Mouhahaha...merci d'avoir retrouvé mon couteau, si vous cherchez Lock il est ... retourné a Zion !  
  
-Zion ? Mais c'est super loin ! Pourquoi tu as sa montre Mickey ?  
  
-Niobe arrette de l'embeter il voudrais mieux repartir.  
  
-Oui tu as raison Sparks...Bane tu nous accompagne !  
  
-Bien sûr ... Mouha  
  
-N'y pense même pas !  
  
-Mou  
  
-NON !!!  
  
-Mo ?  
  
-NON PLUS !!!!  
  
-Hé merde !  
  
Retour dans la matrice, Link a enfin trouvé une sortie !  
  
-Toi la premiere Amour...  
  
-Mais je t'en prie !  
  
-Non non j'inciste...  
  
-Oué je te connais tu veux retourner voir la ritale !!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
Sur le logos, Bane s'ennuie pasqu'il a plus le droit de faire son rire de psychopathe; alors pour passer le temps, il a coincé Ghost  
  
pour lui parler de l'inéluctabilité:  
  
- Bonjour Mr acteur qu'on connait pas; alors comme ça, vous voulez vous multiplier jusqu'a ce que toutes vos ressources naturelles   
  
soient épuisées avec Trinity?!  
  
- Quoi mes ressources naturelles?!! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes ressources naturelles?! Chui jeune et fringuant, mes ressources   
  
naturelles sont encore très vigoureuses... si seulement Trinity le savais...  
  
Il se met a pleurer. Bane lui tape sur l'épaule et se fait mal a la main:  
  
- Mmmmmmh!!! Merveille, j'en rirais presque Muhahahahaahahahahahhaahah!!!!!!!!!  
  
Là, Niobe se pointe et lui fout une baffe; il répond:  
  
- Muhahahhaahahah merci maitresse!!!!!!!!  
  
Troublée, elle s'en va; Ghost pleure toujours, dans son vieux délire:  
  
- C'est sûr, moi j'peux pas arrêter les balles, ou aller acheter des tampax en volant quand y'en a plus, le dimanche soir et qu'y  
  
a que l'épicerie chez Momo qu'est ouverte... mais j'ai une super barbichette design... c'est ptêt ça qu'elle aime pas... la   
  
barbichette... hein?! qu'est-ce t'en penses?!  
  
Mais Bane s'est déjà tiré vers Niobe en quête d'une autre baffe.  
  
Dans la matrice, Trinity v-t-elle exploser le putain de building de la ritale?! :  
  
- Goute donc plutot a ça!!!!!  
  
Non, elle sort pas son flingue, mais un bout de gateau qu'elle a piqué au resto, et qu'elle donne a becter a Neo qui est tout   
  
content comme un gamin; mais dans le neb, les deux s'énèrvent:  
  
- Eeeeeeehhhhh!!!!!!! C'est pas juste, chui jamais dans la matrice quand y' a du gateau!!!!!!!   
  
- Eeehhhhhhhhh Et moi alors?!!! Chui JAMAIS dans la matrice!!!!!!! Jamais de Kung Fu, jamais de supers fringues en cuir et de   
  
lunettes de soleil; j'me fais chier toute l'année sur des vaisseaux pourris a nettoyer le vomi d'un capitaine alcoolo et transexuel  
  
en plus alors, hein!!!!!!  
  
Morf louche vers Link:  
  
- Si tu dois continuer a travailler sur ce vaisseau, il y a une chose que je dois te demander...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- DE FERMER TA GUEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
A Zion, Lock est de retour et fait des ... on s'en fout. En fait non, on s'en fout pas pasqu'il s'est passé quequchose... Lock   
  
n'est pas a Zion... oui, il semblerait que Bane ai fait des siennes... ouais ben on s'en fout quand même... enfin y'a bien un mec  
  
qui dit l'avoir aperçu au club des commandants aigris de la flotte... mais bon... ouais, aller, c'est pas interessant.  
  
Neo et trinity sont de retour a bord du Neb et ils réalisent que le gateau qu'ils ont bouffé c'était le fameux gateau de   
  
Merovingien, l'orgasmique; et là, sans crier gare, et sans boisbandé, Neo regarde Trinity, comme pour la première fois, la  
  
musique commence a résonner , en fait c Morf et Link qui ont branché radio Nostalgie a fond les gamelles, et les deux amants   
  
font le karaoké, Neo se prend pour Delon, c le même degrès de mégalomanie, Trini fait Dalida, mais elle arrive pas bien a loucher,  
  
alors elle se contente de la perruque blonde piquée a Morf:  
  
- C'est étrange, je n'sais pas ce qui m'arrive ce soir,Je te regarde comme pour la première fois.  
  
- Encore des mots toujours des mots les mêmes mots...  
  
- Je n'sais plus comme te dire...  
  
- Rien que des mots...  
  
- Mais tu es cette belle histoire d'amour...que je ne cesserai jamais de lire.  
  
- Des mots faciles des mots fragiles C'était trop beau  
  
- Tu es comme le vent qui fait chanter les violons et emporte au loin le parfum des roses.  
  
- Caramels, bonbons et chocolats Merci, pas pour moi Mais tu peux bien les offrir à une autre qui aime le vent et le parfum des  
  
roses Moi, les mots tendres enrobés de douceur  
  
se posent sur ma bouche mais jamais sur mon cœur Parole, parole, parole...  
  
- Ecoute-moi.  
  
Fatigués, Link et Morf étaignent la lumière et tout a bord du Neb, laissant Neo chopper une rose entre ses dents et   
  
imiter Van Damme dans le clip de Bob Sinclar... vas -t-til virer la serviette de bain?   
  
Pendant ce temps sur le Logos, le vaisseau arrive enfin a Zion.  
  
-McZion Bonjour !  
  
-Bonjour alors je voudrais un BobMc et une grande frite et pour Ghost un McTrinité. Tu veux quelque chose Bane ?  
  
-Oui maitresse...un 480 sauce piquante des volcans zionnais. Mouhaha "PAF !" desolé ...  
  
-Heu oui tout a fait il y a juste un problème...  
  
-Lequel ?  
  
-ON EST UNE CITE PAS UN FAST FOOD !!!  
  
-Ha desolé ... alors voici mon code d'entrée : 3.141592654  
  
-Logos identifié...Bienvenue capitaine Niobe !  
  
"Bienvenue a Zion veuillez laisser vos armes a feux a votre gauche et vos armes blanches a votre droite...Le conseiller Hamman   
  
se fera un plaisir de les ramasser pour les revendre au marché noir"  
  
Retour dans la matrice avec les effets de codes verts qui coutent trés chers. Trinity et Néo n'ont toujours pas finis leur delire  
  
cette fois ils portent tous les deux des cheveux frisés noirs et des T-Shirt du ClubMed.  
  
-Est-ce que tu viens pour les vacances ?  
  
-Moi je n'ai pas changé d'adresse  
  
-Je serais je pense...merde alors mon téléphone ! Oui ???  
  
Wazza ma soeur faudrais ptetre pensé a decrocher ce putain de téléphone pour sortir !  
  
-Ha oui le téléphone !  
  
Trinity decroche suivi par Néo.  
  
Nebuchadnezzar, tu es sur le pont central. Morpheus est étallé dans un fauteil a côté du corps du Kid toujours assoupi.  
  
-Link, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé a Morpheus encore ???  
  
-Il repeté son dialogue pour le club des alcooliques pas si anonymes que ca quand il a glissé sur un des tutu de Tank.  
  
-Je le savais que Tank nous hantés !  
  
-Néo ... mon bébé d'amûr ... TANK EST MORT !!!!  
  
-Mais tes mechante avec moi chui qu'une petite chose fragile et sans défence ...  
  
MINK MINK MINK MINK !!!  
  
-Des sentinelles !!! Reveillez Morpheus et le Kid !  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
Depuis Zion, où le Logos vient de s'arimer quai n 1: (aréoport de Nice, aréoport de Nice; 2 minutes d'arrêt); Niobe entend l'appel   
  
de détresse du Neb:  
  
- Message in a bottle, yeaaaah, I'm sending out an SOS, sending out an SOS!!!!!!  
  
- Merde!!!!! Leur disque de Police est rayé, faut qu'on leur vienne en aide, on repart!!!!  
  
- Quoi? Trinity est en danger?! OK, j'm'envole!!!!!  
  
Ghost prend une pause de superman en s'élançant du haut du pont du Logos et s'étale comme une merde aux pieds de Bane:  
  
- Muhahahahaah, faut qu'j'essaye!!!!!!!Ca doit faire du bien, yumi, yumi!!!!  
  
Et il grimpe, s'élançant, et s'éclatant a sont tour:  
  
- Muuuuuahahahaahahahahbeuuurkiakiakrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Niobe vient de lui foutre une coup de pied dans le ventre pour qu'il la ferme.  
  
Sur le Neb, en effet, c'est la détresse; les sentinelles approchent, et l'EMP est déchargée a cause de Link qui a utilisé le fer a   
  
friser de Trinity pour ses dreads (le faire a faire quoi?!! Mais a tout faire!!!!!); donc, en gros, ils sont mals, et Morpheus tente de   
  
redresser le moral des troupes, il vient d'enfiler sa cape déchirée pasqu'il s'est encore étalé avec vu qu'il est encore bourré, et   
  
que son ptit somme de tal heure l'a pas arrangé, tu me diras, plus rien ne peux l'arranger:  
  
- NEBUCHADNEZZAR, ECCOUUUTE MUUUAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tout le monde le regarde l'air blasé, avant de se tirer dans leurs cabines.  
  
- MENFIN!!!!!!!!! MAIS... ECOUTE MUAAA NEBUCHADNEZZAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La, il empoigne le seul qui est resté pas qu'il est pas reveillé de son trip; le KID, et il lui gueule dans les oreilles:  
  
- Keeeeeeesssssssskiiiiiiiaaaaaaa?!  
  
- NEBUCHADNEZZAR ECOUTE MUA!!!!!!!!!! NOUS FERONS TREMBLER CES MURS DE MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le Kid détourne la tête:  
  
- féééé leees trembleeeer, mais la bouche ferméééée s'te plaiiiit ...  
  
Et Morf fronce un sourcil avant de retourner vider sa caisse de Synthol (oué, il a définitivement changé de kiffe).  
  
Dans leur cabine, Neo et trinity profitent des derniers effets du gateau, Neo arbore une coupe de cheveu des années 80 avec  
  
la ptite mèche design dans la nuque, et Trinity un vieux blouson en faux cuir rouge et des frisettes:  
  
- Besoin de rien, envie de tuaaaaaaa-aaaaa!!!!!!  
  
- Comme jamais envie de personne-euuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Tu sais Verone c'est a l'amour qu'elle ressemble-euuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!  
  
- Tu penses a c'que je penses?!  
  
- Est-ce que cet ascenseur est un ascenseur?!  
  
- Non, la cuillère n'existe pas... mais en tout cas cet ascenseur est incroyablement lent... alors, j'ai besoin de toi et je peux pas  
  
te perdre, je t'aime trop!!!!  
  
- Oooohhhhhh Neoooooooo, prends moi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mais les sentinelles commencent a creuser la coque du vaisseau, et vu que tout le monde s'en tape, le Kid prend les choses en   
  
main:  
  
- AUUUUUUUUU S'COUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRS!!!! ON VA TOUS CREVER!!!!!!!!!!!! MAMAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la matrice... Smith fête l'anniversaire de repeulpement du clone n. 136 ... l'oracle est cachée dans le   
  
gateau.  
  
Les machines sont sûr le Neb entrain de grignotter du fer. C'est a ce moment que Morpheus sort de sa cabine court a toute   
  
vitesse et active l'EMP. Le Kid n'en reviens pas.  
  
-Pourquoi tu t'y ai pris au dernier moment pour faire ca ?  
  
-Je sait pas j'etait sobre alors le temps de réaction est moins rapide.  
  
MINK MINK MINK  
  
-ENCORE !!!!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?  
  
-UNE BOMBE !!!!! IL FAUT SE POSER !!!  
  
Dans la cabine de Néo et Trinity tout va bien.  
  
-Allo c'est le monsieur de la derniere fois ?  
  
-Ecouteuh maman est près de toi ? il faut lui dire maman y a quelqu'un pour toi !!!  
  
Mais Link (qui a debranché son fer a frisé) interompt l'intimité des amoureux :  
  
-IL FAUT SORTIR !!! Néo pourquoi tes déguisés en Claude Francois ???  
  
-Heu nan rien !!!  
  
Le Nebuchadnezzar se pose et les acteurs payaient super chers sortent du vaisseau en courant.  
  
La bombe explose le vaisseau de Morpheus.  
  
-Un reve etait né en moi et ce reve vient de metre enlevé, je ne battrais pas le record du monde en buvant une caisse de  
  
Synthol en 2h30 !!!!!!  
  
-Morpheus relève toi ! Les machines arrivent !!!  
  
-MAis attend y a le faux élu qui reste là !  
  
-Morpheus ne dit pas ca de Néo sinon Trinity va ...  
  
-Je vais te dire ce que moi je crois, je crois que Neo est beau, intelligent, et qu'il explose mon building comme personne, et je   
  
pense que j'ai envie qu'il m'explose mon building tout de suite... NEO...ils sont tous ici, SUIS MOI!!!!!!!  
  
Justement les sentinelles arrivent et Néo reste sur place (j'imagine l'autre avec son Mouhaha il doit etre content).  
  
-Néo vite ! Morpheus et les autres sont partis !!!!  
  
Elle le tire par le bras et Link fait un clin d'oeil de loin, il crit :   
  
-A BIENTOT MAIS PAS TROP TOT !  
  
Néo se met face aux sentinelles.  
  
-Quelque chose a changé, je l'ai sent en moi, MOUHAHAHA c'est trop bon !  
  
Il tend le bras et les sentinelles explosent devant lui.  
  
-Même pas mal !  
  
Et il tombe sur le sol, evanoui.  
  
Tout a coup le Logos arrive ! Niobe sort sa tête du vaisseau :  
  
-Un coup de main Morpheus ?  
  
-Pas besoin le faux élu a fait le ménage !  
  
-Le faux élu ?   
  
-Ouais même pas capable de sauver ma caisse de Synthol ! Mais attend, c'est l'élu !!! Il a explosé les sentinelles !!! je l'ai toujours  
  
dit c'est l'élu !!!! LOGOS ECOUTE MOI !!! WE ARE STEEL HERE !!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ...   
  
Cependant, personne ne semble se soucier du sort de l'élu, écroulé par terre, avec Trinity qui s'est mise a hurler son nom:  
  
- NNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle a peur qu'il ne soit mort après avoir déglingué a lui tout seul une esquade de sentinelles, ou est-ce  
  
que c'est parce que s'il avait choisi d'aller faire son calin avec elle, il serait pas dans cet état là?! Noooooooooon: le Merovingien  
  
vient de me repeupler...  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde est désormais a bord du logos, et prépare la vie en communauté avec Castaldi qui éspère   
  
présenter le prime, vu que son audience a chuté depuis la fin de Agent story...  
  
- LOGOS ECOUUUUUTE MOI!!!!!!!!! Monnnnnnn vaiiiiiiiiisseauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...  
  
Morpheus pleure a chaudes larmes, et très énervée, Trinity s'avance vers lui en lui foutant une baffe (déjà au loin Bane salive   
  
a l'idée d'en recevoir une lui aussi):  
  
- JE VAIS TE DIRE CE QUE MOI JE CROIS!!!!!!! Je crois que Neo est plus important que ton vieux tas de merde de terre de  
  
pierre et d'acier; et je pense que tu devrais te soucier du sort de ton élu parce que sans lui, on aurait pas empêché les sentinelles   
  
de te siffler ta caisse de Synthol qu'on a retrouvé dans la boite noire du Neb, et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, et ben tant pis   
  
pour toi!!!!!!!  
  
Et elle repart vers son homme comateux, après avoir quand même remi une petite baffe a Morf, pasque oui, elle est vraiment,   
  
vraiment énérvée...  
  
Ghost la regarde faire, puis la rejoint dans le local médical, tentant une approche maladroite, sachant son rival dans les choux:  
  
- trinity... euuuuh...  
  
- QUOI???  
  
- Tu aimes mon nouveau look?! J'me suis rasé la barbichette, design hein?!  
  
Sur ces mots il tente une démo de bodybuilding, mais Trini est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment trop énérvée:  
  
- Je vais te dire ce que moi je crois, je crois que... NEOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Là, elle court en direction de son chéri d'amour trop sexy putain ce mec, qu'est-ce qu'il est baraqué dans la scène avec Hamman,  
  
de dos là... c'est de la folie... oui donc... et Ghost lance en se roulant par terre:  
  
- Combien de temps, combien de temps... ce merdeux d'élu va me faire passer pour un blaireau...  
  
( j'éspère que certain d'entre vous connaissent Stéphane Echerd ... )  
  
L'élu qui, vient de bouger une paupière... bon, en fait, c'était Bane qu'avait accroché un fil de nylon a son sourcil...  
  
D'ailleurs, Trini le voit derrière la table où est étendu son amour de sa vie, son mec, son élu de son coeur, tout quoi ( c'est pour  
  
faire pleurer Ghost:  
  
- Mouahahahaa!!!!!!!  
  
Elle le tire par l'oreille:  
  
- Maitresse, quelle merveille, je connaissais pas ça, mouhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Je vais te dire ce que moi je crois; je crois que, j'en ai plein le cul de faire des monologues, dégage.  
  
Et elle lance Bane sur Ghost, toujours en train de se rouler par terre, ce qui fait un effet boule de neige, et les deux roulent   
  
ensemble jusqu'a ce qu'ils atterrissent aux pieds de........ LOCK. (He's baaaaaaack; D'où?! De Zion?! On s'en fout)  
  
A suivre...   
  
Bon je sait pas si vous êtes de mon avis mais j'en ai marre du monde réel !  
  
Justement Niobe viens de se connecter a la matrice ! (ca tombe bien) Son téléphone sonne.  
  
-Allo ? Vole ma belle vole ! Thadeus tes pas mort ? Mouhahaha j'm'eclate !!!! Quel con !  
  
Elle racroche le téléphone avec un gros plan sur la marque. Soudain une voix se fait entendre.  
  
-Mouhahaha !!!  
  
-Encore lui !!!! Mais ... un agent !!!   
  
-Mademoiselle Pinkett-Smith...Smith !!!?????? Ha mon Dieu !!!!  
  
-Nan mais pas Smith....Will Smith !!!!  
  
-Ha ok !!!! Je me disait que avec tous mes clones y en aurais ptetre un qui se serais marié ! Mais c'est pas le genre de Bane !  
  
-Bane ????  
  
-Laisse tomber ! Je suis l'Alpha de votre .... merde il est où ??? Hé Ho les clones !!!!  
  
-Oui ? Nan mais attend on viole Monica Bellucci dans un tunnel là !  
  
-Mais arrettez et venez faut que je fasse mes repliques de megalo !  
  
-ok ok !!!! De votre Omega !  
  
-Je suis le début ...  
  
-De votre fin  
  
-Vous êtes la peste ...  
  
-nan mais tu te gourre de film là !!!!  
  
-Bon les filles on combat là ou pas ?   
  
-Humhum excusez nous mademoiselle Pinkett-SSSSS !!! HAAAA !!!! Va t'en avant que je te butte et que Silver me fasse un  
  
procés !!!!  
  
-Ok je m'en vais ! Mais ca m'enerve de mettre entrainé 6 mois pour rien !!!  
  
-Attendez ... j'ai une idée !!!!!  
  
Les Smith s'approchent tous de Niobe.  
  
-Donnez nous votre téléphone !   
  
-Tenez ...  
  
-Allo Bane ? Oui fait sonner le telephone stp !  
  
Et voilà il repeuple Niobe qui deviens une Smithounette ! Le téléphone sonne, Niobe/Smith repond et se retrouve dans le Logos. Elle  
  
regarde Bane :  
  
MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED .... 


	3. Partie 3

A bord du Logos; Lock a fini depuis longtemps de taper sur GHost qui chiale pasque Trinity est en train de chanter une berceuse   
  
a son chéri pour qu'il lui revienne, (et qu'il puissent faire ce qu'il doivent faire pasque là, elle commence vraiment a chauffer  
  
sous le capot notre chère poulette)lui faisant des ptits bisous esquimeaux sous le regard lointain de Bane, qui vient de ramener   
  
une Niobe qui fait des:  
  
- Mouhahahahahhahhah!!!!!!  
  
A bah, la vl'a justement. Elle tape dans la main de Bane super fort (celle qui est mutilée bien entendu, oué bof, c les deux   
  
t'façon):  
  
- Mouahahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!   
  
- Mouhahahahahhaahahahhahahahaahhaaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mais voyant que les octaves de Niobe sont plus importantes que les siennes, Bane s'énèrve:  
  
- MOUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Bane se tire:  
  
- Maiiiiiiiieuuuuuuuhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Là, Morpheus rejoint la grande vainqueur du concours de muhahaha Niobe; il est...toujours tout triste dans son délire Luther King:  
  
- Un rêve était né en moi, et je devais franchir la colline pour arriver là où tous les hommes sont égaux en droit en faisant   
  
trembler cette caverne parce que nous sommes des soldats et c'est une raison de se battre, et une raison de mourir, maiiiiiiiiis  
  
paaaaaaaas de dééééééétruiiiiiiiiiir mon vaiiiiiiiisseauuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Monsieur Fishburne, vous utilisez tous vous muscles excepté le plus important... enfin,non... vous n'utilisez aucun de vos muscles  
  
de toute façon....  
  
Et Lock arrive en se marrant; Là, Morf lui décroche un upercut; le high commander s'écroule comme un kebab (faut pas demander);  
  
Niobe revient:  
  
- Ah, bah...si... Vous êtes un excellent danseur... euh, je... mais que se passe-t-il en moi, moi,moi,moi et moi aussi?! je ne   
  
comprends pas... je suis totalement hors de contrôle, faut que je pisse...  
  
(y'a un sacré bug là...)  
  
Mais Morf est encore bourré; (-Surprised d'apprendre ça? -No...copyright Neo et Smith) donc il voit rien, donc il est content,   
  
donc, il saute a pied joints sur Lock:  
  
- JASOOON ECOUTE MOI!!!!!!! WE ARE STILL HERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et Trinity revient distribuer sa collection de baffes a tout le monde pasqu'elle est toujours très très très très très très très  
  
très énervée, sauf avec son chéri... enfin a part quand il va se réveiller et qu'il va se faire engueler pour avoir choisi les   
  
sentinelles plutot qu'elle. Elle commence donc par Morf:  
  
- The ...  
  
Puis Ghost qui s'en est déjà prit plein la face:  
  
- ... hell...  
  
Puis Link, qui ronfle sur son clavier pasqu'il vient de se refaire un trip aux orties zionnaises:  
  
- ... it...   
  
Et pour terminer le kid qu'est toujours là a squatter alors, bien fait qu'il s'en prenne une bonne, en plus lui aussi il est défoncé,   
  
encore... on voit les dépravés dans l'armé de Zion et a Zion tout court:  
  
- ... is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous se tenant la joue répondant en choeur:  
  
- MAIS POURQUUUUAAAA?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle les toise avant de retourner a son amour:  
  
- Cause : effet!!!!!! Je suis énérvée, alors vous vous prenez des baffes.  
  
Bane court:  
  
- J'en veux une aussi!!!!!! En fait je veux tout!!!!!! Muahahhahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Niobe s'en charge, lui foutant une double baffe carabinée, qui le fait s'éclater par terre:  
  
- Moouhahhahhhahahahahhhahhaha!!!!!!! Voila Mr Bane, vous avez reçu mon présent!!!!  
  
- Merki!!!!  
  
( dling dling dling)  
  
A suivre......   
  
Niobe et Bane on entamé une série d'échauffement de voix dans la cabine de ce dernier, et ça plait pas des masses a Morf,   
  
ni a Lock, qui sont tous les deux postés derrière la porte, a écouter comme des dégénrés; la captain Igloo qui suce pas que de la   
  
glace a apporté une petite collation pour la route, convertissant le commander:  
  
- Tiens, j'avais pu de Synthol, alors g piqué un peu de mércurochrome dans la pharmacie, on s'fait un cocktail?! G prit de la glace,  
  
on pourra faire comme si c'était de la sangria!!!!!!  
  
Lock colle son oreille a la porte:  
  
- Attends tais toi, j'crois qu'ils recommencent a parler...  
  
En effet a l'intérieur ca parle, enfin... ca muhahahatte:  
  
- ... non, c'est plus comme ça, dans les graves...Muahahaahahhahaahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu vois?! Essaie...  
  
- Ok... Muhahahaahahahahahahhahahahahahahhaahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bane regarde sa prof avec interet, là, elle lui fout une baffe:  
  
- Bravo, c'était sensas!!!!!!!   
  
- Merci maitresse!!!!!!!  
  
Et il lui fout une baffe a son tour; v'la que ca re-muhahahahahatte en choeur.  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le pont principal, on prépare le RE retour a Zion, tout le monde s'active... enfin oué... tu parles... Link,  
  
Sparks et Le Kid jouent au Poker... Ghost joue de la mandoline en chialant son amour inavoué, pour Trini qui est en train de faire  
  
un strip a un Neo comateux en éspèrant que ça le réveillera:  
  
- La ptiiiiiite cuuuloooooooootte... talala!!!!!!!  
  
Et la ptite culotte en question atterit sur le front de Neo, qui ne bouge pas un cil; Trini se met a chialer, et utilises l'ultime  
  
recours:  
  
- Neooooo, l'oracle m'a prédit autrefois que celui dont je tomberais amoureuse, cet homme serait l'élu de l'éspèce humaine,   
  
maintenant je sais qu'ils ne t'ont pas tué; je vais te ramener... parce que je t'aiiime Neo!!!!! Tu m'entends, je t'aiiiiime   
  
Neooooo!!!!!! TU M'ENTENDS OUI????!!!!!!  
  
Toujours rien...  
  
Aux aguets de ses moindres geste, Ghost surgit croyant a un danger puisqu'elle vient de gueuler :  
  
- Trinity!!!!!! Je suis là!!!!!! Dans 72 heures il y en aura 250 000 de plus!!!!!!!!  
  
- Hein?  
  
- ... rien... c'est, ma seule réplique dans le film...  
  
- Fais pas chier t'as TouT ETM!!!!!!!  
  
- Oué, ben c'est pas pareil et pis... Eh, mais t'es a poil?!!!!!  
  
Oui, en effet; la ptite culotte est toujours sur le front inanimé de Nono...  
  
Devant la cabine de Bane, Lock et Morf deviennent potes, des potes bourrés:  
  
- T'façon, j'lui ai dit... Niobeeee-éééé-éééé; y' a deééés trucs, beeen, ça change jamaiis, tu vuaaa? Et ell'm'dit... siii,   
  
t'as prit du biiide...  
  
Lock glousse d'une manière qui rendrait le Muhahaha obsolète, et fait un bisou sur la joue de MOrf:  
  
- T'es mignon mon bissssounet; j'tai truuuvé supeuèèrrr sexy l'aut suaaar pendant ton discuuur...  
  
La musique de "Un Homme et une Femme" se mets a résonner en fond Chabadabada chabadabada... on sent le coup de foudre a  
  
Miami...  
  
Link et Sparks d'ailleurs, qui ont enfumé le pont central, radio Zion a fond les gamelles :  
  
- I wanna be Iron, like a lion, in Zion!!!!!  
  
En choeur, les trois joueurs de poker défoncés:  
  
- IRON.. LION.. ZION, Tala lala!!!!!!!  
  
a suivre....   
  
Arrivée a Zion, sur la route ils auront croisés des sentinelles avec une foreuse mais en imitant le cri des pieuvres ils sont passés  
  
inapercus, comme quoi l'IA c'est de la merde (sauf pour Smith qui a lui seul a réinventé le mot megalo). Bon un petit recapitulatif   
  
de l'etat de l'equipage s'impose alors on a :  
  
-Néo dans le coma  
  
-Trinity a poil  
  
-Niobe et Bane entrain de se foutre des baffes et de faire des Mouhahaha  
  
-Sparks, Link et le Kid defoncés aux orties de Zion  
  
-Lock et Morpheus deguisés en femme avec les vetements de Trinity trouvés a terre et ils sont completement bourrés.  
  
Bon vous avez pu remarquer que Ghost est pas dans cette liste et bien cet episode lui est entierement consacré !  
  
Dans Zion tout est calme enfin tout sauf toute la population qui court dans tous les sens en imitant le cri de la pieuvre en faite la   
  
seule chose calme c'est Ghost qui est branché a son secteur local pour se connecter a son programme personel. Dans Enter The   
  
Matrix il nous avait fait croire qu'il s'entrainer a la consentration mais en faite le ptit coquin est dans un programme rempli de  
  
Trinity.  
  
-Salut beauté, on mange chez toi ou chinois ?  
  
-Degage tocar !  
  
-Et toi je t'invite au restaurant, un ptit japonais c'est nipon ni mauvais !  
  
-Pfff looser !  
  
-Merde y a un probleme ...ha voilà c'est réglé sur "Trini 28eme jour !" Hop je le met sur "Néo est mort faut le reveiller !" H  
  
poupée ! Tu sais que tes bonne ?  
  
-Ouais je sait ! Allez degage !  
  
-Maiheuuuu ca marche jamais !!! Bon si c'est comme ca je vais sur mon programme de combat rempli de Néo !  
  
Houla il est mal barré le Ghost un centaine d'élu en soutane contre lui !  
  
-Merde !!!! Vite je me met dans le programme du lover du samedi soir !  
  
Ghost se retrouve dans un decor de vieille boite de nuit qui passe que du Country. Ghost prend le micro en regardant un programme   
  
de Trinity.  
  
-Only Youuuuu !!!!! Merde mon téléphone ! Allo ? Ghost c'est Sparks tout l'equipage t'attend pour la réunion des vaisseaux,  
  
Morpheus dit que ca fait mieux de tous arriver en même temps ca fait plus "groupe de l'élu" OK j'arrive !!!!  
  
Ouf cet episode special Ghost est enfin finit ! Retournons donc dans la salle où Lock peut frimer et se prendre pour le chef.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
Quand Ghost arrive finalement, tout le monde est déjà parti du Logos... tout le monde?! Non, un petit village resiste encore et  
  
toujours   
  
a l'envahiss... non. Enfin bon, la vérité, c'est que tout le monde est toujours a l'intérieur, mais la méchante fée a lancé un sort  
  
et  
  
tou le monde va dormir dans le vaisseau jusqu'a ce qu'un prince ne veuille embrasser la princesse qui porte la jolie robe... donc en   
  
fait c'est Lock et Morf la princesse... non.  
  
Non, le vérité vraie, c'est qu'il y a eu un évènement pendant que ce looser s'éclatait tout seul ... le capitaine Mifune... qu'est   
  
déjà pas gâté par son nom... est venu a bord pour lécher les bottes de son chef, et il l'a surprit en train de rouler une pelle au   
  
capitaine Morpheus... oui, parler de Niobe, ca les a rapproché, ils ont sympathisé, et puis de fil en aiguilles, se sont trouvés des   
  
points communs... et surtout pasqu'ils sont bourrés au merchurochrome sur glace...  
  
Ce qui fait que Mifune a fait venir tout Zion pour voir le spectacle... même qu'il a fait payer... et y'a eu la queue pendant au moins   
  
2 heures; vu que personne a rien de mieux a faire... c'est vrai qu'y a pas 250 000 sentinelles qui vont attaquer la ville...  
  
Au même moment a coté, on avait Trini carrément en train de mordre le bras de son homme pour qu'il se réveille... là elle a   
  
pêté le dernier câble qui lui restait; on avait aussi Link et Sparks qu'avaient branché le Kid au programme de la femme en robe   
  
rouge pour rigoler, mais tellement défoncé, le kid a dragué Smith...  
  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, lui lui et lui aussi, Bane et Niobe s'éclataient pas mal aussi, pasqu'ils venaient de trouver un   
  
défibrilateur et que pour rigoler ils s'envoyaient mutuellement des décharges éléctriques... ca faisait un truc genre:  
  
- Muuuuuuha aha ahahahahaahah aha ahahha aaha ahahadzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enfin bon, pour dire que voila... quand le conseiller Hamman,( pasque je connais pas le nom des autres lol)est arrivé a bord pour voir   
  
l'attraction payante du moment, il a été outré, et a fait emmener tout le ptit monde en taule, pour débauche trop fréquente d'un  
  
équipage de l'armée de Zion, consomation illégale de produits pharmaceutiques, et de plantes qui sentent bizarres, utilisation du  
  
matériel de mon mari le dicteur Carter, agression contre un homme inconscient et qui en plus est là pour sauver le monde alors   
  
merde... et aussi abus de confiance sur le populo débile qu'est v'nu voir en masse un capitaine et le commandant en plein coup de   
  
foudre (a Miami toujours)...   
  
Nous voila donc, en taule, où Ghost est venu aporter des oranges... a trinity. Trini qui, a tenu a emmener le corps inconscient de son   
  
homme avec elle quand même, qui est donc, couché a coté d'elle, elle même assise a coté des Bane, Niobe, Kid, Sparks, Morf; Lock,  
  
Mifune, Link et d'une femme prenommée Katia... qui faisait semble-t-il du raccolage sur le chemin du temple...  
  
- Ben alors tous?! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?!  
  
Brouhaha d'explication... pour arrêter tout le monde, Ghost se remet a imiter Stéphane Echerd:  
  
- Combien de temps, combien de temps... (il aime vraiment bien se rouler par terre)  
  
Ils jouent finalement a chifoumi pour savoir qui va expliquer, et comme Bane a toujours pas comprit les règles de ce jeu humain,  
  
que Niobe les a oublié, que TRinity s'en fout pas qu'elle fait des p'tits bisous sur le front son chéri, que LInk Sparks et le Kid sont  
  
encore en plain vol plané, et que Katia drague Mifune... y reste plus que le nouveau couple de la flotte zionnaise:  
  
- Bon been... attends, j'me concenntre... GHOOOST ECOUUUUTE MOI!!!!!! I GIVE YOU THE FINGER AND YOU GIVE ME MY  
  
PHONE CALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Farpaitement!!! Dans mes bras!!!!!!  
  
Redressement d'oreilles de qui on sait:  
  
- MOnsieur Fishburne a quoi bon téléphoner...  
  
- Si vous êtes dans l'incapacité de parler?! Mouhahahahahahahahahahhahaahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Mouhahahahhahaahahhahahaahaahhahaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(pas de commentaires)  
  
Soudain, Trinity se lève, et prenant une pause de Wonder woman:  
  
- The hell it is!!!!!!!! Faut que je me connecte a la matrice!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tout le monde:  
  
- Pourquuuuuuuaaaaaa?!!!  
  
- Je viens de trouver une nouvelle idée pour mon costume, avec un décolleté et je voudrais essayer pour...  
  
Tout le monde la regarde bizzarement (en prenant en compte le fait que presque tous sont HS et tarés, voyez les regards vitreux):  
  
- Ben quoi?!!!!  
  
le Kid, grand supporter de toujours; sort son écharpe avec la tête de Neo dessus (brodée main):  
  
- Nous on croyait que tu voulais sauver Neo...  
  
- Et ben.. oui!!!!! Evidemment!!!! Ghost, faut qu'tu nous aide a nous évader... t'as ta lime a ongle sur toi?!  
  
A suivre....   
  
Bon pendant que les autres preparent leur evasion moi je continue mes delires en me tournant completement du sujet, alors notre  
  
episode d'aujourd'hui sera un special .... merde ils sont tous en prison .... bon alors on va aller dans mon element : la matrice !   
  
Matrix Relouded : Special Matrice  
  
Tout est calme dans la matrice (j'aime bien commencer par "tout est calme"), en tout sur la planète la totalité de dix fois la   
  
population francaise a été repeuplée par Smith donc on peut entendre des mouhaha a chaques coins de rues. Seraph est au salon  
  
de thé, il attend un des rebelles : Bane, qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps. La porte du salon s'ouvre, Seraph lève les  
  
yeux et reste tout de même calme, Smith se tiens face a lui arme au poing. (je ne met pas l'accent de Seraph ou bien on va rien  
  
comprendre)  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Seraph gardien de l'Oracle  
  
-Je viens pour la voir.  
  
-Bane n'est pas là ?  
  
-Bane ou moi quelle difference ? Le vrai Bane est coincé dans le monde réel.  
  
-Trés bien l'Oracle m'avais prevenu de votre arrivé, elle vous attend. Mais tout d'abord vous devez m'excuser.  
  
-Mmmm je n'excuse pas moi.  
  
-Tes pas censé dire ca !!!  
  
-Ha oui c'est vrai c'est inevitable, pourquoi dois-je vous excuser ?  
  
-Pour ca !  
  
Seraph met un coup de pied a la main armée de Smith faisant tomber son arme.Smith lui attrape le pied mais Seraph utilise son   
  
autre jambe pour se degager. Là un autre Smith entre dans la salle, Seraph se debrouille assez bien face a eux deux.  
  
-Tu va nous laisser voir ...  
  
-l'Oracle bordel de merde !!!!  
  
Un troisième Smith entre dans le salon en defoncant la porte.  
  
-Mouhahahaha !!!  
  
Il met un coup de poing a Seraph qui s'eclate contre le mur. Seraph se relève et replace ses lunettes à la John Lennon et lève sa  
  
main vers les Smith.  
  
-Bien. Je voulais etre sûr.  
  
-Sûr  
  
-De  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Que vous etiez bien celui dont parle la prophetie. On ne connais bien un adversaire qu'en le combattant. Mais je suis desolé   
  
l'Oracle ne peut vous recevoir.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parceque tu n'es pas du bon côté Smith  
  
-Elle non plus  
  
-Detrompe toi cette fois Néo et toi avez changés...  
  
-Dit moi : c'est pas censé etre un episode comique ?!  
  
Les deux autres Smith quittent la salle.  
  
-Quelque chose a changé n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-L'amour et la haine ont changé...  
  
-L'Oracle aussi...Seraph.  
  
-Smith, tu comptes tous nous detruire ?  
  
-Je veux juste être libre...le Merovingien s'en occupe pour moi. Que fais-tu ?  
  
-Je dois retourner voir l'Oracle.  
  
Smith quitte la salle pour entrer dans le couloir et observe Seraph ouvrir celle de l'Oracle. Un de ces clones ouvre une porte prés  
  
de Seraph et le balance loin devant, Smith entre chez l'Oracle...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
Petite musique de Mission impossible en fond...  
  
Pendant que dans la matrice on se la pête philosophie (ce qui cela dit en passant, peut relever le niveau de cette histoire,  
  
c certain), dans le monde réél, Ghost a quitté la prison en éspèrant trouver de quoi libérer tous ses compères, ce qui ne sera  
  
pas une mince affaire, mais, il a son plan...   
  
Cagoulé, il détourne l'attention des geoliers:  
  
- WOW!!!!!! DES BOUTEILLES DE CHANEL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les géoliers se ruent vers les bouteilles que Ghost a déposé au dessus d'une tapette a souris géante; et ils se font tous piéger,  
  
mais un hurlement d'abord lointain, se rapproche en un éclair:  
  
- WEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAARE STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oui, c'est Morpheus qui, arrive toujours a se libérer de ses chaines quand il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort; et là en   
  
loccurence... il considère que, c'est la cas. Se ruant sur la tapette:  
  
- Non, monsieur n'est pas une tapette, monsieur est commandant en second du Logos...  
  
( Ca c'est une fan de Ghost qu'est sortie de nulle part, elle s'apelle Odile Deré...)  
  
Enfin bon, MOrfy dégage tous les géoliers et choppe habilement les bouteilles sans se faire coincer; comme quoi la dépendance   
  
décuple l'ingéniosité... et va se faire son ptit cocktail comme si de rien était, attendant toutefois LOck qui le rejoint en courant:  
  
- Mamuuuuuuuuuuure, attends!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous les autres suivent , tranquilles enjambant les geoliers assomés, et discutant comme si de rien était (parce qu'en fait, oui,  
  
avant que j'oublie l'exploit; Morpheus a carrément broyé les barreaux de la cellule a coups de dents quand il a entendu le mot  
  
Chanel):  
  
- Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahaahaaiaiaiaiaiaiaaiaiaiaiahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAHAIAIAIAIAIHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On aura reconnu Bane et Niobe, inséparables, qui, pour le plaisir se sont coincés dans la tapette géante...  
  
- Tu vas y avoir droit!!!!!!!  
  
- Avoir droit a quoi?  
  
- A ça!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ici, Link, suivi du Kid et Sparks, le premier et le dernier bizutant inssassiablement le second. Avec pour cette fois le défi   
  
d'aller piquer le slip de Mifune,qu'ils désigent du doigt; en train de fricoter avec Katia dans la cellule. Toujours en plein trip; le  
  
Kid se lance:  
  
- Tranquille mimile!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Nom de Dieu de putain de bordel de saloperie de couille de merde!!!!!!!!! Personne veut m'aider a le trainer, non?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oui, Trinity qui porte son homme inanimé a bout de bras; et qui pour la circonstance, a piqué la réplique du Merovingien; tiens,   
  
d'ailleurs...  
  
DRING DRING.....  
  
Ghost décroche:  
  
- Ici, le... heu... Navarro j'écoute.  
  
- C'est MA réplique, j'ai déposé un copyright, c'est ma création, même les Wachowski savent pas ce que ça veut dire!!!!  
  
A suivre....   
  
Trinity a réussi a se connecter a la matrice avec Morpheus et Niobe. Niobe ??? C'est pas Smith ??? Ben si mais il y a eu un   
  
bug avec elle, elle n'a pas accepté d'etre un megalo qui parle lentement, en faite elle est mi Niobe mi Smith bref je me   
  
comprend ! EN FAIT CA DONNE UNE NIOBE EN COSTUME !!!! HAAAA LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLEEEE !!!! Allo monsieur  
  
Silver ? 50% de salaire en moins si je la ferme pas ? oui excusez moi monsieur Silver ! Retournons dans la matrice.  
  
Trinity prend son telephone.  
  
-I'm in ! Je vais exploser ce putain de batiment !  
  
-Niobe pourquoi tes en costume ????  
  
-Ben...Je sait pas j'etait rouge sur ce coup là et puis certaines choses changent car c'est un même but qui nous definient   
  
Muhahahaha ! [...]  
  
-Et Ghost il est où ?  
  
-Ptit frère est resté au vaisseau pour veiller sur Bane.  
  
Justement dans le monde réel, Sparks est parti deposer Lock a Zion en over-scooter (un scooter tout bizarre qui fait bzzzzt),  
  
le Kid et Link sont partis a pied parceque y avais plus de place sur l'over-scooter qui fait bzzzt. Bref il reste que Ghost et   
  
Bane sur le Logos. Ghost a confisqué le couteau de Bane ce qui lui fait pas plaisir.  
  
-MAIHHEUUUUU REND MOI MON COUTEAUUUUHEUUUUU !!!!  
  
-Nan...  
  
-Pff tu sens la merde ! Tiens c'est quoi ca .... qu'est ce qui est ecrit dessus ? Propriété de Cypher...le joujou de monsieur   
  
Reagan ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA !!!  
  
Retour dans la matrik...ok c'est nul... Morpheus et Niobe sont partis au chateau du Merovingien pendant que Trinity va au  
  
Club Hell, mais elle est génée par un ou plusieurs petite complications.  
  
-Je suis desolé ceci est un cul de sac... Vous avez recu mon cadeau ?  
  
-Heuuuu quel cadeau ?  
  
-Hé merde ! Bane a encore oublié de le donner !!!  
  
-Bane ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là dedant ???  
  
-Il est comme moi...il veut tout... Muhahahahaha !  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites devant le Club Hell ???  
  
-Je vais chercher mon but mademoiselle Ann-Moss, je pense que l'on cherche la même chose...Niyyyoooo.  
  
-Noooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
-Bon c'est bon ta finit ?  
  
-Oui mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi cherchez vous MON élu !  
  
-Je ne suis pas seul a le chercher.  
  
Là des dizaines de Smith arrivent en courant.  
  
Retour dans le monde réel, Ghost est a terre pleins de sang !  
  
-Mouhahahaha !  
  
-Ha nan il se roule dans le ketchup en faisant Stephane Eicher pendant que Bane cherche a faire marcher le truc de Cypher.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le couloir, Morpheus et Niobe cherchent la bonne porte.  
  
-Héhoooo le Merovingien !!! WE ARE STILL HERE !!!!  
  
-Muhahahahaha !!!  
  
A SUIVRE ....   
  
Alors que l'écho de la voix de Morpheus fait termbler murs, DE TERRE DE PIERRE ET D'ACIER!!!!!!!!! NOUS ALLONS.... oui.   
  
déjà vu, vis a vis, ergo; consequentely, SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Donc oui; une porte s'ouvre; celle des chiottes; Mero en sort, avec du lipstick un peu partout... sur les lèvres pour une fois...   
  
suivi de Greg le maçon, qui se remaquille:  
  
- Nom de Dieu de putain de bordel de saloperie de couilles de merde!!! Morpheus!!! Le prophète en cape!!! L'alcoolique bourgeois!!!!!  
  
Le penseur a la morphine!!!! L'homosexuel de chez Michou!!!! Quelle joie!!!!!! Nous faisons justement une petite sotterie; enfin;   
  
euuuuh... (il désigne Greg le Maçon) là, c'était nothing, rien, rien du tout... j'étais dans le coma a cause des sentinelles, et il  
  
m'a ranimé... et... cause: effet quoi...  
  
Morpheus sourit:  
  
- Je connais la situation... certaines choses changent, et d'autres ne changent jamais...  
  
Il se prend un coup de poing de Niobe:  
  
- C'est a moi, moi moi et moi aussi cette réplique!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Et il s'eclate contre une porte qui se brise en mille morceaux.   
  
Consciencieux; Greg le Maçon sort tous ses outils (dont quelques uns, qui ressemblent beaucoup a des... DES FOUETS???); et   
  
répare les dégats sous le regard pervers de Mero qui mate son cul moulé dans un jean (et Morf fait pareil, en faisant semblant   
  
d'être évanoui pour voir si y va se faire ranimer)  
  
Niobe elle, salive face au fouet...  
  
Dans le monde réél; Bane a enfin réussi a trouver un moyen d'utiliser l'outil de son ailleul Cypher; il s'exerce avec Ghost:  
  
- Mouhahahahaha; ET TIENS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et il lui tend un morceau de saucisson qu'il vient de couper pour se faire un casse dalle avec le ketchup qu'il reste en rab (oui, il   
  
a des gouts bizarres, en mm temps, c un SM...)  
  
Retour vers Trinity; qui doit éviter le repeuplement face a tous les Smiths qui l'entourent; puis soudain:  
  
-PROOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Smith premium s'enèrve:  
  
- QUI A PÊTE?????????????  
  
Smith 2:  
  
- C'est Mademoiselle Moss!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puis, venant de nulle part, tel un chevalier dans la nuit:  
  
- Non... et vous le savez... Trinity ne pête pas; Trinity ne fait pas caca; Trinity est parfaite...   
  
Et Mme Trinity-est-parfaite hurle:  
  
- NEOOOOOOOOOOOOO MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A suivre..........  
  
Un cavalier qui surgit au fond de la nuit ! Son nom il le signe a la pointe de sa cape noir d'un N qui veut dire Néooooo !!!!  
  
Humhum desolé...donc Néo arrive c'est bien là dans le Grand Rex tout le monde applaudit sauf Lister qui siffle parcequ'il est pas  
  
content...Là il se met a pleuvoir a verse devant le Club Hell, Néo et Smith se retrouvent face a face pendant que Trinity se bat  
  
avec une dizaine de Smith...  
  
-Cheri !!! J'aurais besoin de ton aideeee lààààà !!!!  
  
-Mister Anderson Welcome Beck We Miss You !  
  
-Tout finit ce soir !  
  
-Cheriiii y a un Smith qui me met sa main dans mon bideee !!!  
  
-Smith j'ai compris....  
  
-Vous avez compris monsieur Anderson ?  
  
-Oui Bane et le cousin de Cypher !  
  
-Cheriiiii arghhhhh  
  
-Trinityyyyy  
  
Néo vole jusqu'a sa Trini et il explose le Smith qui la repeuplée, ils s'embrassent c'est beau halala l'amour pattatati patata...Néo   
  
file une clé a Trinity.  
  
-Sort de là ! Morpheus a des problemes !  
  
Trinity entre dans le couloir. Là Smith et Néo snt une nouvelle fois face a face sous une pluie diluvienne.  
  
-Muhahaha cette fois ci sera la bonne, Nyo. Un ami a moi est entrain de s'occuper de debrancher vos amis un par un, monsieur   
  
Anderson.  
  
-Ghost ! Je le savais !  
  
-Dite moi de quelle manière allez vous rejoindre le monde réel pour sauver vos amis ? Nous ne vous laisserons pas vous enfuir   
  
Monsieur Anderson ! Il y a un "moi" a chaques sorties de cette matrice !  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Comme je le disait ... ceci est un cul de sac !  
  
-C'est ce que vous croyez !  
  
Smith et Néo fonce l'un vers l'autre et se mettent une mendale en même temps a la facon de Rocky/Apollo. Là tous les Smith   
  
crient.  
  
-Il faut venger Apollo Cread !!! Adrienne !!!! Mickey !!!!! Dragoooo !!!!  
  
-Mmm Upgrades...merde pourquoi je dit ca moi ?  
  
Le combat continue Smith et Néo se battent avec une violence rare sans que les autres Smith n'interviennent.  
  
-Comment Smith ?  
  
-Je suis l'élu Nyo.  
  
-Muhahahaha  
  
-Hé c'est a moi ca !!!  
  
Smith s'enerve et eclate Néo contre un mur. Néo est dans le coma.  
  
Dans le monde réel, Bane s'amuse a faire joujou avec le Cypher's truc enfin il arrive toujours pas a s'en servir, et là Néo se   
  
reveille.  
  
-Mais...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
Dans un des couloirs; Trinity entend un bruit sournois; et cours dans sa direction... là elle y voit Merovingien et Morpheus qui  
  
sont en train de se tirer les cheveux (ouuupssss... euh... attendez) en train de se tirer dessus avec des balles en argent.  
  
- Arrêtez tout de suite ou je vais vous dire ce que moi je crois!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les deux mecs s'arrêtent; et remarquent que Greg le maçon n'a pas survécu a ce duel ( la loi Sarkozy correspond tout a fait a   
  
ce genre de cas, dépassé 3 grammes; c'est plus possible... boire ou tirer, il faut choisir...). Etendu la tête dans son seau d'enduit  
  
(POUR LA PORTE; PAS POUR LE CLUB HELL...); le pauvre millionaire dealer maçon mannequin de chez Bouygues TF1 sait au moins  
  
qu'il ne retournera pas en taule.  
  
Mero s'explique le regard plein de larmes:  
  
- Cause, effet... faut qu'je pisse...  
  
Là dessus il retourne aux chiottes.  
  
Dans le monde réél; Neo espionne Bane et Ghost; et il réalise qu'il complotent contre lui:  
  
- Muahahahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu es machiavélique Mr Eicher!!!!  
  
- Je suis rouge qu'est-ce que tu veux... it's not an option, it's a way of life.... Alors affaire conclue, Mr Reagan?  
  
- Hein???  
  
- Rien j'avais envie de jouer le psychopathe... bon alors, t'es Ok? On va prendre la machine a remonter dans le temps, lui piquer   
  
son mojo et après il... non... euh, oui... on prend le Cypher's truc, et quand il arrive, tu le distrait en imitant le Kid, et  
  
Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ARRETE DE ME PIQUER MES REPLIQUES LE BLEU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Nooooooooon, j'ai dit que j'étais rouge!!!!!!!!  
  
(soupir, et petite coupure pour la forme)  
  
Pour le super Brawl, Smith est pas content d'être tout seul face au corps inanimé de Neo, alors il a décidé de rigoler, et il a   
  
ramené du maquillage qu'il a piqué a l'oracle l'aut fois quand il est allé la voir, d'ailleurs, il est très inspiré pasqu'il y avait   
  
rencontré Justin Timberlake et Sean William Scott :  
  
- Come on Neo you're the one, you're the one, You can do it all!!!!!!  
  
Les autres Smith le regardent:  
  
- QUOI????  
  
smtih 45478 - You...  
  
smith 966 - Are...  
  
smith 33 - Bizarre.  
  
Dans le couloir; Trinity fait la leçon a MOrf (depuis 1 heure et 23 minutes):  
  
- ... et je crois que tu vas faire cette cure de désintox pour acteurs shakespeariens , et je pense que tu devrais arrêter de  
  
mettre tes lunettes pour tirer pasque tu...  
  
- Mais, ce couloir est tellement blanc!!! Ca fait mal aux yeux!!!!  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
- Au fait, où est Neo?  
  
A cet instant le portable de TRini sonne:  
  
- I am the architect, i created the matrix, and several popular video games; including Q bert, and Dik Duk...  
  
- Arrête ca Link, ou je te confisque la vidéo.  
  
- C'est pas Link... c'est moi Trinity...  
  
La voix suave de l'élu fait soupirer Trini de heat:  
  
- Neoooooooooo ? Mon amouuuuuuur je croyais que t'étais en train de tourner le super brawl..  
  
- Non je me suis recomaté et je suis retourné a Zion...   
  
- Faudra vraiment qu'on prenne rendez vous pour ta prostate. En plus c'est con, y'a des chiottes dans le couloir et...  
  
- Non, mamour attends... j'ai besoin de toi ...  
  
- Oui, je sais, on a le temps...  
  
- Mon amour, I don't like to use my big voice... alors laisse moi finir, s'il te plait, mon coeur, mon chaton, mon sucre d'orge,  
  
mon muffin.  
  
- Tu sais que quand tu me parle de finiiiiiiiir, je fonnnnnnnds...  
  
- Bien... Ghost et Bane veulent me tuer.  
  
- QUOIIIIIIII ??????????????  
  
A suivre.......   
  
Dans la matrice, sous la pluie, les Smith font un ptit foot américain sur le pouce pour s'occuper; mais Original Smith vient en   
  
gueulant comme un fou:  
  
- Non mais ca va pas???? On a une matrice a repeupler j'vous signale!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ben quoi...  
  
- J'croyais qu'on devait...  
  
- Faire le super bowl?!!!  
  
- LE SUPER BRRRRRAWL!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
A peine revenue sur le.... Neb? Logos? Hammer? Icarus? ouais bon... l' Unterprice... Trinity s'autodébranche de rage avant que  
  
Neo n'ai eu le temps de finir de le faire (PAS de commentaires), elle scrute l'horizon a la recherche des deux traitres qui veulent   
  
lui prendre son keum. Morf aussi, une fois revenu, se débranche plus vite que l'éclair, mais lui c'est pasqu'il est victime du cause a   
  
effet cher a Mero... (pipi)  
  
- J'VAIS ME LES DEMOLIR CES CONNARDS!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Euh, ca c'est a Niobe chérie...  
  
- Tu vas mourir peut-être, et tu trouves le moyen de me gonfler pour ce con de script et cette naine qui s'est greffée au casting   
  
alors qu'elle voulait me piquer mon rôle??????  
  
- Meuh je...  
  
- PAS DE MEUH, JE VAIS TE DIRE CE QUE MOI JE CROIS!!!!!!!! (moment de lucidité) Oh, pardon mon amour; je vais... je vais   
  
aller casser la gueule des deux psychotique barbus...  
  
- Ghost a plus de barbe...  
  
- ARRETE DE ME CONTREDIRE TT LE TEMPS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Neo chiale)  
  
Dans les chiottes, Morpheus commence sa lecture du journal de Mickey en attendant que ça passe, quand il entend un bruit sournois   
  
venir d'a coté, curieux, il monte sur la lunette, mais.... dérape et là c'est le drame:  
  
- NEBUCHADNEZZAAAAAAR, ECOUTE MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah merde, c'est pas le neb ça... euuuuuuh...  
  
(someone please call 911... tell them ... non, vaut mieux pas dire..)  
  
Le temps qu'il cherche, revenons a Smith, et a Smith(s) qui s'emmerdent grave, et en plus ils ont pas assez de parapluie; mais bon;   
  
Smith 4582 est parti chez Assan C.F (c'est possible!!!) pour en ramener, et aussi du saucisson et un tableau avec une ptite guirlande  
  
qui clignote et même qu'il va payer plus tard... pasque Assan C.F est le meilleur epicier du coin...  
  
Smith 85- J'ai froid...  
  
smith 7742 - J'ai faim...  
  
smith 5 - J'ai soif...  
  
Mais une voix chantante les tire de leurs lamentations:  
  
- Besoin de rien, envie de tuaaaa aaaaaaa!!!!!! Comme jamais envie de personnnnne!!!!! Tu vois Neo, ce même but qui nous uniiiiit!!!!!!   
  
Ce but, c'est a, Verone qu'il resseeeeeeeeeemble!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C'est Original smith, qui danse un slow langoureux avec le corps comateux de Neo ( enfin, il ressemble plus a Katia pendant ses   
  
heures de travail qu'a.. enfin, le maquillage... enfin... Michou va lui faire remplacer Morfy...). Oui, il devient irrémédiablement  
  
humain... il s'arrête se sachant observé:  
  
- KUAAA ?!!  
  
smith 675 - Oh rien... c 'est juste que...  
  
Smith 98 -.. mon corps...  
  
- Oh vos gueules les répliques bon marché... je suis l'alpha de votre Omega!!! Je suis... Luke, je suis ton père!!!!!!!   
  
Smith (s)- HEIIIIN ??????  
  
- Oui, alors respect au paternel!!! Sinon au lit et pas de bagarre avec l'élu (de mon coeur) sous la pluie en forme de code!!!!!!!  
  
Dans les chiottes; MOrf (on peut le révéler maintenant) a le pied coincé dans la cuvette, mais planqué a chercher   
  
le nom du vaisseau afin d'appeler a l'aide, il assiste au spectacle. En effet, Trinity débarque:  
  
- GHOOOST!!!! BAAAAAANE!!!!!!! VOUS ETES OU????AU PIED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On entend deux hurlements distincts :  
  
- Ouiiiii Maitreeeeeeeeeeeeeesse!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Epouuuuuuuuuuse moiiiiiiiiii, Neo c'est un naaaaaaaaaaze!!!!!!!!!  
  
la vérité va bientot exploser comme un putain de building...  
  
A suivre...... 


	4. Partie 4

Oui bon la verité est ailleurs en faite je constate que les derniers episodes partent en couilles mais bon on est habitué avec l'autre taré   
  
qui co-ecrit avec moi. Alors voilà le grand ecrivain que je suis et pas megalo du tout revient en ce moment decisif (merci gandalf) et il   
  
parle de lui al a troisieme personne al a facon d'alain delon qui, rappellons le, est le fils du vent.  
  
Sur l'Enterprise, c'est la folie. Trinity a attrapé Bane par la barbichette (et ça lui fait plaisir en plus).  
  
- HOOO OUIII MAITRESSSEEEE !!! Regarde dans la chaiiiir !!!!  
  
- Quoi ? Mais tu es qui toi en faite ?  
  
- Hum un ami qui peut vous aider si vous l'aider…je suis Saddam Hussein ! Muhahahaha !  
  
- Mouais on te croit ! Et toi Ghost qui es-tu ?  
  
- Heu ben je suis Ghost… et j'ai voulu me venger sur l'élu qui est méchant avec moi (il pleure)  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là tu pleures ?  
  
- Non j'essai d'avoir l'oscar du meilleur second rôle asiatique.  
  
- Muhahaha !  
  
- Pourquoi tu te marres toi ?  
  
- Parce que c'est Seraph qui l'a decroché avec sa réplique suprême (Bane imitte a voix de Seraph) : De m'abeleuh Zerapheu de suis le   
  
gardien de l'oracleu.  
  
- BOON ARRETTEZ TOUS LES DEUX !!! JE VAIS VOUS DIRE CE QUE MOI JE CROIIIIIIIS !!!! Je crois que Bane est Smith en fait…  
  
- QUOIIII ??? BANE C'EST PAS VRAIII ??? TU M'AS MENTI ALOOORS ??? (il re-pleure) j'essai d'avoir le Grammy awards cette fois…  
  
- Ben heu en faite mademoiselle Moss je trouve votre raisonnement tout a fait subtil.  
  
- C'est impossible…  
  
- Pas impossible, inevitable ! MUHAHAHAHA !  
  
A ce même moment, Néo arrive et sert Ghost dans ses bras  
  
- Je sait que c'est duuur mais tous les deux on va déplacer des montagnes (ou des bichons, c'est des ptites biches) et on en   
  
sortira plus fooort (il pleure aussi, on sait pourquoi) tiens si tu veux je te donne ma femme !  
  
- Nééééo !!!! CA VA PAS LA TETE JE VEUX PAS ETRE AVEC CET ACCRO DE L'ONANISME !  
  
- Et moi je fait quoi ? je peux aller aider Morpheus il est bloqué dans les toilettes…  
  
- RESTE LA SMITH !!!!  
  
- Meuh …  
  
- PAS DE MEUH !!!  
  
Au même moment, Ghost et Néo entame une valse  
  
- Que deviennent ? que deviennent ? que deviennent ? Les valses de Viennes…  
  
Un bruit de fond ce fait entendre " Overcraft machin truc chose !!! ECOUTE MUAAAAA !!!! "  
  
Et là Néo ne se sent pas bien ! Et il tombe a terre inanimé… (je sait c'est très decousu ce que je dit mais c'est pour laisser place a  
  
l'action)  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la matrice, les Smith sont tous allé se coucher car ils etaient pas sage, il ne reste plus que Original Smith et  
  
le corps inanimé de Néo…qui se reveille !!!   
  
- Que…Smith ? Mais…Pourquoi je suis maquillé comme ca ??? Et qu'est-ce que je fait lààà ???  
  
- Bonsoir Monsieur Anderson je vois que vous avez trouvé la porte de sortie…Muhhahaha ? Ha non pas Muhaha, d'accord… Comment  
  
va Bane ?  
  
- Heu très bien ma femme a decouvert qu'il etait en faite la reincarnation d'un demon nommé Bilvezert et qu'il crachait du feu…  
  
- Ta toujours rien compris ! Stupide élu joufflu !!!  
  
- Je te permets pas !   
  
- Ecoute Arwen tu dois rejoindre notre peuple … N'ai-je pas un peu de ton amour moi ?  
  
- Ca va Smith ?  
  
- Heu oui un bogue etrange…hum hum…je disait…je sait plus bon parle toi un peu !  
  
- Mais moi je suis le heros je parle pas mais je sauve le monde et tout le monde m'aime bien !  
  
- Ha oui c'est vrai et moi je suis le mechant charismatique qui muhahahate  
  
- Tout a fait, et Trinity est la femme guerriere qui se prend pour un homme mais que son mec arrive a detourner pour qu'elle devienne   
  
une femme au foyer  
  
- Et Morpheus c'est le chef que personne n'ecoute  
  
- Voilà tu es revenu mon Smithounet on peut se battre maintenant ?  
  
- Oui mon Keagnon   
  
Badaboum, ils se battent, ils se donnent des coups qui font très très très mal.  
  
Pendant ce temps sur l'overcraft sans nom :  
  
-Et voilà et depuis j'écrit mes mémoires et je fait des recettes !  
  
-Ton histoire est si passionnante Bane !  
  
-Moi je vais vous dire ce que moi je crois … (elle est coupée)  
  
-VOUS ALLEZ ME SORTIR DES CHIOTTES BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!   
  
To Be Continued…   
  
Là c finit ma biquette du mont blanc  
  
Ooooooh méééééééééé, le niveau de cette histoire se doit d'être remonté par mua même, THE author, attaaation c qu'on s'y croit  
  
bien grave a mort... DONC, rejoignons nos héros eternels de la beauté incroyablement revelatrice de la magnificience sublime qu'est  
  
avant tout cette grande (oui, je suis payée au mot écrit... aaaah mééééé, foutez mwa la paaaaaaix!!!!)  
  
Donc on va voir ce qui se passe du coté des chiottes, avec notre ami Morphy, qui se morfond, au fond de sa cuvette (oui je suis la  
  
meilleure merci), sur une musique de rigueur, de Emile et Image "Ohé Ohé Capitine abandonn":  
  
- I'M STILL HEEEEEEEEERE... BANDE DE CONNAAAAAARDS!!!!!!!!! (mamaaaaaaannnn; snif)  
  
Là, Lock surgi de nulle part; et avec un crick d'overcraft (pour changer les pneus...fo pas demander)assomme le groupe Emile et Image   
  
qui, s'était incrsuté pour un live près de la porte de Morff, la défonce (la porte, pas de confusion)et hurle:  
  
- ADRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps, a l'étage cuisine aménagée de l'overcraft sans nom que nous appelerons desormais le Nostradamus; Trinity ecoute  
  
avec attention ses deux otages préférés, Bane et Ghost (oui pasque malgré l'épisode emotion, Trini a sorti le truc a Cypher et ca a   
  
chié grave, monologues et tout...), qui lui content leurs aventures dans le grand nord:  
  
- Et bla bla bla bla, et bla bla blabla , alors tu comprends, bla bla bla...  
  
- Bla bla bla? Bla bla bla bla!!!  
  
Oui Trinity en a rien a foutre de ce qu'ils disent, alors elle ecoute pas, non, elle, elle regarde le corps a nouveau comateux de son  
  
homme, qu'elle a assis a coté d'elle comme un paquet de patates, d'ailleurs c marrant y tient presque tout seul debout; enfin elle l'a   
  
calé avec des bouts de bois; mé, bon; elle se dit que s'il meurt un jour elle pourra toujours le faire empailler comme ca il la quittera  
  
jamais; aaaaah c'est beau l'amour...  
  
- Blablabla!! bla bla?  
  
- Blablabla...  
  
Puis elle se dit que eux, elle voudrait les faire empailler pour qu'ils la boucle deux minutes. Mais la, entre dans la pièce Niobe (tel  
  
bioman, où est elle, d'où vient elle? de mon cul...)  
  
- Alors mes ptits humains?! On s'éclate?!  
  
Trinity bondit, elle vient de comprendre:  
  
- Qui êtes vous????  
  
- Look past the flesh and see your ennemy; MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bane se lève et lui fout une baffe; elle sourit, puis il rétorque:  
  
- C'est ma répliiiiiiiiiiiique!!!!! Mais tu l'as tellement bien prononcé, fallait que je te fasse un cadeau!!!  
  
- Encoooooore!!!!!! Alleeeeeeeeer!!!!  
  
- Mouhahahahahaaha j't'aaiiiiiime!!!!  
  
Et il lui refout une baffe; puis elle lui en fout une aussi; puis ils repartent dans le local médical pour aller se chercher un défibrilateur   
  
pour s'automutiler tranquillement en s'amusant.  
  
Dans le cuisine, il ne reste plus que ghost Trini et Neo qui tient par un bout de bois, l'espoir au grammy chinois tente une approche;   
  
faut dire, c'est toujours plus facile quand son rival est dans l'coltard...:  
  
- Trinity?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- I can't loose you...  
  
- Hein?  
  
(Ghost se sauve en pleurant)  
  
Pendant ce temps le superbrawl traine en longueur, alors, on va descendre direct au cratère; fo pas me demander pourquoi, pasque  
  
j'ai pas encore vu Revo, et que même si j'ai raison depuis le début avec mes théories sur l'amour de Nono et Trini, bah je sé pas ce   
  
qu'il se passe là, y'a pas écrit Paco Rabanne; non mé hé!!  
  
Nos deux ennemis de toujours sont en train de se rouler dans la boue en caleçon moulant:  
  
- Ya motha fucka am gonna kick ya ass!!!!  
  
- You'll eat my shit ya piece of craaaap!!!  
  
(L'équipe de doublage se fai virer a coups de pieds au cul)  
  
Et d'un coup d'un seul, Neo meurt, et Smith aussi; ah voila c'est fini le film.  
  
(Non...) Bon, ca se bat, et pendant que ca se bat ca parle... Neo tire les cheveux de Smith, et, decouvre qu'il porte un toupet!!!!  
  
- Mais?? SMITH???? T'as une perruque????  
  
- Et toi? Chui sure que la seule fois où tu t fait sauter c'est quand t'as fait cramer le fil de ton tampon!!!!  
  
- ... HEIN????  
  
- Quoi? Encore un qui a peur de la jacquette c'est ca?! Faut pas mon coco, j'te jure que tati Priscilla va prendre soin de toi!!  
  
- Priscilla Prestley?  
  
- Naaaaaa, mwa mon cheriiiiiii!!!  
  
Il lui fait un poutou sur la joue, et se mets a chanter I WILL SURVIVE. Bientot, il sort du cratère:  
  
- Je vais enfiler mon costume de scène, a tal heure mon coco!!  
  
Au même instant, alors que Morpheus et Lock se vautrent dans la luxure avec des toges et des vestales qui leur servent des grappes  
  
de raisins et jouent la harpe au milieu de draps de soie (houlaaaaa)... Trinity est toujours avec neo et son bout de bois:  
  
- Il y a six heure j'étais prete a tout donner pour toi; tu sais ce qui a changé ces six dernières heures? TU M'EMMERDES!!!! T'es   
  
toujours dans le coma et tu reviens, et tu repars, et on commence un truc, et on le fini jamaiiiiiis!!!! Depuis la partouze de Zion c'est   
  
comme ca j'en ai maaaaaaarre!!!!  
  
Elle se mets a pleurer et Ghost accourt avec sa mandoline:  
  
- Combien de temps combien de teeeeeemps, tu vas rester avec cet impuissant qu'a pas de gla(censuré)!!  
  
Bon vu qu'il s'est encore roulé par terre, Trini l'a pas vu alors elle lui a marché dessus en sortant, et court rejoindre Niobe et Bane dans  
  
leur cabine; mais lorsqu'elle entre... Horreeeeeeeeeeeeeur...  
  
A suivre...  
  
Retour dans la matrice (où avouons le il se passe rien depuis une bonne dizaine d'episodes), il pleut encore...c'est qu'ils vont nous   
  
chopper des rhumes ces deux là (enfin ces millions avec les Smith). Smith n'a hélas pas retrouvé son costume car Smith 19865789  
  
lui a piquer...  
  
-Monsieur Anderson...  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Heu ben je sait pas moi parlez !  
  
-Mais j'ai rien a dire moi je suis l'élu c'est pasp our ca que je parle !!!  
  
-Attendez...Quelque chose est different...(il regarde ses mains) Regardez mes mains, elles sont faites pour l'or et elles sont dans la   
  
merde !  
  
-Scarface ! 1983 ! Al Pacino !  
  
-Bravo Monsieur Anderson...Heu mais ! (il commence a voler un petit peu puis retombe) Zé Voliiii !!!  
  
-Heuuu Petit Pied le dinosaure ?  
  
-Grrrr j'y arrive plus...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!! (il contracte le peu de muscles qu'il lui reste et là cs cheveux deviennent   
  
jaune !) KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Par la force du dragon, Smith tu vas mourir !!!!  
  
-Je m'en fout les boules de cristal me recussiteron Muhahahahaha !!!!  
  
Un combat dans les airs commence alors ! Mais pendant ce temps tout le monde réel est occupé par l'envahisseur. Tout ? Non, une   
  
petite dernière cité de l'espece humaine resiste encore et toujours...Zion ! En effet, les sentinelles commencent l'offensive et Mifune a   
  
vraiment les boules parceque chez Darty ils ont pas su reparer son APU a temps ! Le conseiller Hamman organise alors une réunion   
  
de crise avec tous les vieux cons du conseil et tous les capitaines de vaisseaux enfin ce qu'il en reste.  
  
-Commandant Lock ?  
  
-Absent  
  
-Niobe ?  
  
-Absente monsieur  
  
-Morpheus pas la peine de poser la question il sèche les réunions !  
  
-Mifune ?  
  
-Il est parti chez Darty pour son APU  
  
-Apu ? Le petit singe dans Aladin ? Bon heu L'élu ?  
  
-Il tourne DBZ le film avec Smith l  
  
-Ha mais c'est pas vrai ca !!!! Bon mes amis,que pensez-vous de la situation actuelle ?  
  
-Ressent la Force et la reponse a te question tu trouveras.  
  
-Merci Conseiller Yoda de votre aide toujours très...de votre aide quoi. Quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
-On devrais se fumr un pette ca s'arrangera après.  
  
-Hum hum conseiller West je ne pense pas que la solution se trouve dans ses herbes medicinales. Conseillère Dillard vous voulez   
  
dire quelque chose ?  
  
-Oui je vais citer Montaigne : On est dans la merde !  
  
Pendant ce temps a Vera-Cruz...merde je l'ai déjà dites cette blague...Bon alors on va voir où en est le Nostradamus.Dans la cabine   
  
de Bane c'est l'horreur, Niobe est allongée nue sur le canapé et Bane est entrain la dessiner !  
  
-Tu sais quoi ca me rappelle la fois où j'ai repeuplé un peintre...  
  
-Ben oui je le sait vu que je suis toi !  
  
-Ha oui c'est vrai MUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
-MUHAHAHAHAHA...Mademoiselle Ann-Moss que faites vous là ?  
  
-Mais...Niobe aussi...  
  
Mais une voix se fait entendre, une voix qu'on a pas entendu depuis longtemps vu que les auteurs l'avaient oublié : Link.  
  
-On est arrivés !!!!!! ZION NOUS VOILAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!  
  
-Quoi ? Mais on viens de sortir de Zion pourquoi on y retourne ?  
  
-Les machines vont attaqués et je veux pas que ma femme finisse en morceaux !!!  
  
-Niobe...Muhahaha que penses qu'on va pouvoir faire a Zion ?  
  
-Je sait pas moi...sauver les humains ?  
  
-Mais...QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTES STUPIDE FEMMELLE!   
  
-Ho c'est bon calme toi !!!  
  
Morpheus et Lock reviennent alors.  
  
(en coeur)- Niobe Mon amûûûrrrr !!! Viens m'embrasser !!!! Mais arrette de repeter tout ce que je dit connard !!!  
  
-Bon les gars on est arrivé et le conseil est en réunion alors depechez vous d'y aller si vous voulez pas louper l'orgie organisée chez le  
  
conseiller West après l'attaque.  
  
Retour dans la Matrice.  
  
-Par la force de Pegaze !!!!  
  
-Je suis Force bleu !!!!  
  
-Et moi Force élu !!!  
  
Oui bon ca s'arrange pas on se croirait au Club Dorothée...haaaa je devient nostalgique...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Houlaaaaaaaaa, faut me dire comment je vais rattraper ca moi maint'nant... (warning j'écoute Trinity definitely et c'est qd elle meuuurt,  
  
alors j'vous dis même paaaaaaas :'(:'(:'(... il l'embrasse comme Juliette embrasse Roméoooooo :'(:'( euuh pkoi il frait Juliette euuh...ou  
  
bon, on reprend pas de temps a perdre la)  
  
Dans la matritzata (je parle russe si j'veux), oué ben ca se bat qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on dise de plus:  
  
- Electro fulgurotroooon!!!!!!  
  
- Par la force de ... euh attends...  
  
Les deux s'arretent et décident d'aller se louer l'intégral de Bioman pour pouvoir être un peu dans la vibes avec son mec (AAAAAAAA  
  
AHHH PAS ELLE!!...merci de ne pas demander de précisions... NA!)  
  
- Eh on prends Nicky Larson aussi?  
  
- "Une ombre file dans la nuit...!!!"  
  
-"... C'est un assassin qui s'enfuit!!!"  
  
(houlaaaaaa, c'est pour ca les enfants WARNING, fo jamais se lancer des grands coups la tronche sur le bitume, ca attaque le   
  
cerveau.)  
  
Donc euh, ils sont retournés a Zion?! Bon ben ok... ils sont vraiment pas bien les pov' gars... le Nostradamus entre mais, Oh! Les   
  
portes sont grandes ouvertes; Link est tout content (y vient de fumer un pète):  
  
- Waiiii!!!! Le truc bien avec les sentinelles c'est qu'elle ouvrent les portes, j'avais un chien comme ça, il ouvrait le portes, mais il les  
  
refermait pas; Hinhinhinhinhinhinhin!!!! (rire de camé...rebaptisé rire de Morpheus, puisque "Morpheus cam" c un pléonasme)  
  
Trinity vient lui foutre une baffe alors qu'elle traine toujours le corps sans vie de son mari (OUI!! j'fais c'que j'veux c'est moi l'auteur),   
  
qu'elle a recommencé a trainer comme un sac a patates; mais le temps qu'elle l'installe avec son bout de bois dans le siège et tout,  
  
elle a oublié de faire un monolgue. Et là AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Miracle; le voila qui revient et qui dit:  
  
- Vous aviez raison depuis le debut, c'est inevitable.  
  
- HEIN??????  
  
Et elle lui fout une baffe aussi. Il se mets a pleurer comme il sait si bien le faire dans revo tellement c'est bo quand il est la a la serrer   
  
et merde :'(:'(:'( c trop bo :'(:'(:'(... bref, elle balance:  
  
- Excuse moi, je voulais te dire les choses qui importent le plus, mais j'ai enfilé une seule botte en dix minutes pasque c'est pas   
  
facile avec une seule main si je doit te tenir en même temps quand t'es dans le coma encore et tout c'est chiant quoi...en plus t'es   
  
toujours avec tes...  
  
Mais là, il ne la laisse pas finir et lui roule une supra gamelle pour aller tourner enfin une scène d'amour bordel pasqu'y ont pas fini  
  
et là il faut qu'ils finissent grave depuis le temps que ca traine cette histoire. Donc, ils baisent...  
  
Bon je propose d'aller chez Darty retrouver Mifune pasque la bon ca va pas koi... on peut pas décrire ce qui se passe sur la table de   
  
la cuisine du nostra, et, dans les cabines, et, sur le pont; et aussi dans la salle où y'a tous les fusibles la, la vache c'est des gros   
  
pervers, Zion va etre destroy et eux y sont là a bai... ouais enfin bref...  
  
MIFUNE (je t'aime déjà ca c'est clair t trop cool canon... houla) chez darty s'engueule avec le vendeur pasque le kid a destroy la  
  
machine projo Kinoton; et c'était une vraie en plus hyper chère et tout...  
  
- 18 ou 16 ans je te jure que je vais t'éclater ta sale petite gueule de ptit merdeux!!!!  
  
- Mr Rougemont se laisse empowwwter paww saw dignitééé!!!!  
  
- Hein?  
  
- Rien... c'était ca où encore citer Montaigne, mais y'a un conseiller qui l'a fait alors...  
  
Et là Mifune fout une grosse baffe au kid qui se barre en chialant. Il pousse un hurlement sauvage sexy (mifune pas le kid... pasque le  
  
kid lui... bon il est abonné a Onanisme magazine; enfin c Ghost qu'est abonné, mé il lui file qd il a usé ses numéros..j'vous dis pas  
  
l'état des pages... passons...); et saute sur son APU qu'est réparé et se mets a courir avec en ecrasant toutes les vieilles dames et les  
  
enfants sur sa route (oué c un sauveur bourrin...):  
  
- IF WE HAVE TO GIVE OUR LIVES WE'LL GIVE EM HELL BEFORE WE DO!!!!! (oué il est dechainé...)  
  
Mais il remarque un visage familié coincé sous une des pattes de l'APU; aaaah Lock, ca fait plaisir (enfin non...)  
  
- Euh Mifune mon cheri; aya bobo... beaucoup bobo...  
  
- TA GUEULE LA PEDALE; J'VAIS SAUVER LA VILLE; FREEEEEE ZIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah bah cette fois Lock est mort. C'est cool si ca avait été comme ca dans le film on aurait été contents... (non je rigole je peux pas  
  
faire mourir Lock comme ca Mouahahaha!!!! Trop de saloperies a lui faire faire...) En parlant de saloperies... non on les laisse baiser  
  
tranquille...  
  
Smith (ouais on est obligés de parler de lui sinon le co-auteur va criser...)il est tt seul au magasin de videos, et il est tout tristoune;   
  
mais bientot il trouve consolation:  
  
- La video d'CHOUCHOUUUUUU!!!! C'est le documentaire sur mamaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!!!!   
  
Ouais on s'en fout de lui t'façon il est con a repeupler Neo comme un debile avec son rire de sadique, quel tas de merde...  
  
Bane et Niobe eux, bah ils se battent la... a coup de truc a Cypher qui a fé clac clac par terre et boum mé ca a pas aveuglé neo... (non  
  
je suis pas droguée, c'est juste que je viens de voir revolutions, et que, oui je suis droguée; enfin non, n'allez pas imaginer que, parce  
  
que c'est pas vrai, mais... oh et pis merde...)  
  
- Tu m'as jamais aimé sale poufiasse!!!!  
  
- BANE!!!! Mais t'es cinglé!!!! Pourquoi je t'aimerais????   
  
- Parce que j't'aime mwaaaaaahahaha!!!!!  
  
- Tu m'aimes??? Et ton couteau alors? j'croyais que c'était ton ame soeur!!!!  
  
- Ché pas chui chabada dabada avec twa...  
  
(Musique de "un homme et une femme" en fond, merci)  
  
Ca baise toujours de l'autre coté de la paroi?... oui... houla il la fini bien la... y'a du cri lamberien a tout va...  
  
- ZIIIIOOOOOON HEEEAAAAR MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! (oui c'est Trinity qui parle là...)  
  
- Putain chui le meilleur coup du monde...  
  
- YOU' RE THE OOONE I NEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!! (copyright shakira)  
  
A suivre...  
  
Bon comme on est pas dans Scary Matrix ici je vais faire un episode SPECIAL MATRICE !!! Alors le Smithounet est sorti s'acheter la   
  
cassette de Bambi et en sortant du magasin il se fait rouler dessus par Seraph ! (houla)   
  
-Oups dé suis debolé mé dé rendezbous au club bell...de vous laisse.  
  
-NOooooooon SMITH ORIGINAAAAAAAAAAAAAL PKOIIIIIIIIII COMMENT ON VA FAIRE POUR VOLER NOUS MAINTENAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAANT ?!  
  
-J'ai une idée !  
  
-Moi aussi !  
  
-Moi aussi !  
  
-Moi aussi !  
  
Donc là je craint le pire...retrouvons Katia qui fais des cookies avec Sati (muhahaha)...  
  
-Tu vois les cookies on besoin d'amour et d'un peu de mégots de cigarettes que j'ai fait tomber sans faire exprès dans la pâte...tiens   
  
donc Néo j'esperais avoir fini les cookies avant ton arrivée...  
  
-Oui ben j'ai pas faim de toute facon !!! TU VAS ME REPONDRE !!! POURQUOI QUE JE ME CONNECTE TOUT SEUL ???? ET   
  
POURQUOI REVOLUTIONS FINIT AVEC TOI QUI SOURI !!!! ET POURQUOI LES CHIENS ILS ONT LE NEZ FROID !!!!  
  
-Sati tu peux nous laisser ma cherie donne donc les cookies a Seraph  
  
-Il est au Club mamie  
  
-Appelle le je ne veux pas que mon ange traine dans ce genre d'endroit !!! Bon Néo...tu m'as reconnu ?  
  
-Oui j'ai lu les journaux ils annoncés le changement d'actrice  
  
-D'accord moi j'aime toujours les bonbons tu en veux un, mon cheri ?  
  
-Heu pourquoi il est ecrit bonbon a la vodka dessus ? Maman je t'ai dit d'arretter ces betises ! Regarde ce que l'alcoolisme de papa   
  
Larry a fait a Smithounet !  
  
-Bon ecoute va a 01 je m'occupe du reste, ton grand frere devrais passer me voir tout a l'heure. Tiens prend ton sac de cookies pour   
  
y aller et surtout ne parle pas aux robos que tu connais pas ! Allez fais un bisou a ta vieille mère ! HA Seraph !!! Tu etais où ?  
  
-D'était pardi faire des bourses ... dé ecrasé l'origidale Smith en doute...  
  
-Très bien ca lui donnera une raison supplementaire de venir...emmene Sati...  
  
-Oracle...  
  
-Je sait toi aussi tu vas me manquer, ton pere le maitre des clés est deja mort a cause de Smith, maintenant au tour de ta mere...  
  
Seraph et Sati sortent de l'appartement et la lumière s'eteint...  
  
-J'ai peur Seraph !  
  
-PUTAIN MOI AUSSI BORDEL DE MERDE !!!  
  
-Mais tu parles sans accent ?!  
  
-Humhum edxcuse boi...  
  
Ils s'enferment dans un appartement, mais là des bruits de pas se font entendre et la porte s'ouvre...  
  
-Tiens donc l'ange sans ailes, comment vas tu Judas ?  
  
-Bé du n'es pas le berovingien...  
  
-Non mais je l'ai repeuplé tout a l'heure...MUHAHAHAHA !  
  
-De té dejà baddu une fois...mais bon là je suis dans une merde !!! Humhum debolé...  
  
-Et tu dois être la petite Sati...Tes parents sont juste derriere moi...  
  
-Où ca je l'ai vois !?   
  
(deux Smith s'avancent et parlent avec un accent hindoux) -Ici ma fille ! MUHAHAHAHA !  
  
-Tu vois Sati...tes parents ont du manger du mauvais riz cantonais parceque Smith 256986369 et Smith 26589838569 ont la dhyarée..  
  
.Enfin...  
  
-L'oracle m'a parlé de vous ! Vous êtes messant !!!  
  
-Je ne suis pas si mechant que ca tu vas voir...enfin si je le suis ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps, chez l'Oracle...  
  
"Le Lac est beau ! Fraiche est son eau ! C'est merveilleuuuux !!! Ce que nous voulons c'est du poisson fort bien gouteuuuux !!!"  
  
-Saleté film de merde ! Gollum a une voix qui me sort par les circuits !!!  
  
-Moi je l'avais bien aimé...  
  
-Fiston ! Viens me voir !!! Celà fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dit bonjour a Maman Katia !  
  
-Non et d'ailleurs je ne le ferais pas aujourd'hui...  
  
-Bon j'aurais essayé la carte "gentille maman" pour que tu m'epargnes...Pouriture !  
  
-Tu en sait quelque chose maman...  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as fais de Sati et de Seraph ?  
  
-Les cookies aussi on besoin d'amour MUHAHAHAHA  
  
-De vé boir un pedi beu de saké ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!  
  
-Fais ce que tu as a faire...  
  
-Oui madame !  
  
Il entre sa main dans le bras de Katia...Et là tout vol dans la pièce !  
  
-Mais !!! MAMAN REVIENS J AI PEUUUUR !!!!  
  
Trop tard, Katia a laissé place a un autre Smith qui enleve de suite ses lunettes...  
  
-MUHAHA...Ha non déjà trop répendu je vais trouver mieux...GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK !!!!!  
  
-Tu es quoi ?  
  
-Je suis ton père !  
  
-MUHAHAHAHAHAHA je te reconnais bien là Smithounet !  
  
-Moi aussi je te reconnait Smithounet !!!  
  
-MUHAHAHAHA GNIARK !!!  
  
-Bon on s'attaque au QG des agents ?  
  
-Allez on est parti  
  
Bon c'est un peu raté pour l'episode 100% matrice puisque ben y a plus rien dedant sauf des tarés ... bon alors allons voir où en est  
  
Néo, de retour de chez l'Oracle et dans le Hammer (oui ils ont quittés Zion pour aller aider Rolland qui avais un pneu creuvé) puisqu'ils  
  
ont abandonnés le Nautilus et separé bane et Niobe qui se battaient...  
  
-Et puis là elle m'a dit ... que je ne serais pas l'élu....  
  
-Mais merde tu te gourre d'episode là !!!  
  
-Ha oui ! Roland file moi les clés de ta 106 j'ai besoin d'aller a 01 !  
  
-MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!!!  
  
-Ben disons que ma mère m'oblige a y aller...  
  
-Je ne te le donnerais jamais !  
  
-Moi je te le donne...  
  
-Niobe ? c'est de la folie ?  
  
-Alors je suis une folle MUHAHAHAHAH !!!  
  
-Très bien...où est bane j'ai quelques questions a lui poser...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Bane est avec Maggie...Mon Dieu je craint le pire...  
  
-Et a ce moment là je lui dit Adieu Monsieur Anderson !!!  
  
-Et ca a finit comment ????  
  
-Il m'a tu  
  
-De quel facon ?   
  
-Disons qu'il aurait pu sortir un couteau et me le planter dans le ventre comme je vous fait actuellement mais bon l'élu a plus de  
  
classe que ca...  
  
-ARGH  
  
Trinity et Néo sont dans leur cabine...  
  
-Tu sais...je ne veux pas venir a 01  
  
-QUOIII ?! Mais tu es ma muse tu dois venir !!!  
  
-C'est bon j'deconne je te suis !!! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser filer mon élu sexy a une mort certaine tout seul alors   
  
que je sais que je vais mourir empallé !!!  
  
-Mais cherie ca va pas ?  
  
-Heu je sait pas ca doit etre le cookies que katia m'a filé qui passe pas...  
  
Sur le pont du Hammer les adieux sont dechirants... Morpheus a ouvert un bon cru (Chanel n°5 1962), Link a effrité sa plus belle  
  
plante et Niobe sorti son plus beau couteau.  
  
-Je ne te dis adieu mais je te dis a la prochaine...  
  
-A qui tu parles Link ?  
  
-A ma plante que je vais fumer ! Allez salut Trinity, je me casse fumer !  
  
-Ce fut un honneur Morpheus...  
  
-Toi degage !!!  
  
-Mais morphy...  
  
-Je sait que tu preferes ton frère a moi !!!  
  
-Mais pas du tout enfin !!! Je vais le tuer dans le Super-Brawl tout a l'heure !!!  
  
-MON ELUUUUU (il fond en larme)  
  
-MON MORPHYYYYYYY (idem)  
  
Trinity et Néo ont embarqués sur le Logos après avoir dit a Sparks de bien vouloir virer toutes ces canettes de bières du tableau de  
  
bord.   
  
Le Hammer s'envole paisiblement dans un bruit de bzzzt qui fais mal aux oreilles.  
  
-Ca y est on y est...La dernière marche de l'élu...  
  
-Bon c'est bon Néo arrette de te prendre pour Morpheus ! Mais...Un fusible a peté je m'en occupe...  
  
Trinity descend s'occuper du fusible et elle voit Bane accroché au fusible entrain de se prendre un coup de jus.  
  
-MUUUU....ZZZZAAAAAAAAAA....ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....Zéééé TRRRROOOOPP FOOORRRRT !!!!  
  
-Bane !!! Tu es devenu fou ?  
  
(il sort un couteau après avoir laché le fusible)  
  
-Tiens la poufiasse !!!   
  
-Lache moi !!!!  
  
Elle arrive a remonter après avoir frappé Bane...Elle appelle Néo...  
  
-Néooooo MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR BANE IL EST...PAAAAN "MUHAHAHAHA"  
  
Le Hammer est en ebulition...Niobe a pris les commandes avec Ghost a ces cotés. AK arrive en courant  
  
-Rollaaaand !!! Maggie !!! ELLE EST MORTE !!!  
  
-Merde c'est ce psychopathe !!! Où est-il ?  
  
-On a fouillé tout le vaisseau aucunes traces de lui...  
  
-HA C'est pas vraiii ! AK autre chose ?  
  
-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé coincé dans une porte : un doigt !  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAA  
  
-Non j'deconne...  
  
-Moi je saiiiit où il eeeest  
  
-Où ca Niobe ?  
  
-Dans mon bébé entrain de buter des enfoiréééés  
  
-on peut pas arretter les rimes en "" ? Morpheus ! qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? ... Morpheus ? Héhooo Morphyyyy ?  
  
-Il est dans sa cabine  
  
-Quoiiii mais il ne faut pas le laisser seul !!!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
EEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!! Putain enflé c long :'(:'(:'(!!!! Je vais pas tenir la route!!!!!! ... si, biensur que si, c'est mOUAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Non  
  
merde tu me Smithise fan sectaire...)   
  
Donc... on est dans revo la... mais... où es tu marionettiste? ... (Pierre bachelet inspiration..) ou est tu Morpheus pardon...  
  
Dans sa cabine, mais a faire koi? a tester Onanisme magazine?  
  
Inachevé... les auteurs sont tarés, oui merci on sait. 


End file.
